


Night Moves

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU-Bikers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Wolf's Den, New Hampshire the oldest Summer Place in America. Ride Free or Die was a motorcycle club's motto.On the east coast, in the state of New Hampshire, two motorcycle clubs, Iron Horse and Mountain Men have held a rivalry for decades. Neither group remembers how the rift began. The young leaders of the two groups had a tumultuous beginning to their now stormy relationship. Jensen Ackles, an up and comer with a painful past, can't help his feelings for his former charge. Jared Padalecki, prince and heir to the Mountain Men, remembers the effect Jensen had on him when they met.Through the discoveries of decades-old secrets, and new enemies hiding in plain sight, Jared finds himself more than just the center of a megalomaniacal sociopath. He uncovers the long-forgotten catalyst of the feud between the Iron Horse and Mountain Men. He unravels the mysteries of his parents' relationship. Finally, he finds reciprocated love that he'd been holding himself back from out of some strange sense of duty.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Homecoming

The old weathered sign boasted that the sleepy town of Wolf’s Den, New Hampshire was “The Oldest Summer Place in America”, as the metallic neon blue ’78 Chevy Camaro fishtailed around the corner, past the run-down Auto body shop, toward town.

The view was amazing in the winter, the golf course covered in glistening snow, the houses, shops, and buildings weathered and beaten. The only new buildings in town were the High school (all-new red brick, instead of the green it once was) and the local First Aide Center (passing as a Hospital), all the others untouched by time. Moving through the small busy downtown center was a bitch of a thing, people coming and going to work or tourists going from lodgings to shop or back again. The town was picturesque at best. Shops all along the main drag, including the bridge that ran along both sides of the street to allow the lake to flow into another that connected it to the Falls and the Mills. Gas stations, private autobodies, IGA food mart, post office, town hall, drug store, and many pubs and cafés lined the downtown area. In these parts, it’s a 20-minute drive to the chain stores or a 45-minute drive south to the nearest Wally World.

The local Inn and Tavern were located up the hill from the main drag. They weren’t a hotel & bar, nor were they a bed and breakfast. The Inn itself had 40 rooms, all different sizes, the building was old but well maintained. The outside was white with grey shutters, sloping roof like that of a small castle or mansion, located on the lake with docking access. The Tavern is located in front of the building, right on the street, under a green awning.

The Camaro parked in the lot. Unloading his duffel bag out of the back seat, he walked into the lobby (making sure to wipe his feet) and up to the counter to check in. Looking around and taking in the Décor of the Inn was breathtaking. The old stone hearth and fireplace, to the ornate rug, to the old English leather smoking chairs arranged just so. The small blonde behind the counter looked up from her magazine to stare into hazel eyes and long soft chestnut hair that framed the man’s babyface. Taking in the heavy leather biker boots, tight denim jeans, and Patriot’s hoodie under a leather cut decked out in patches claiming him as part of the Mountain Men Society Motorcycle Club. The man was gorgeous, yet dangerous.

“H-How…may I-I help you sir?” stuttered the desk clerk as she stood in front of her computer still admiring the view.

“I have a reservation under Jared Tristan,” said the man, adjusting the duffel on his shoulder.

The sound of fingers over the keyboard was loud in the spacious room. “Mr. Tristan, your key, sir,” said the clerk. He held out his large hand for her to drop the key into, giving his best smile (dimples on display). She blushed as she dropped the key card into it.

Room 219 was small, with a large king-sized bed taking up half the space with a nightstand and a small desk and chair near the windows, small dresser that held a small TV. Jared tossed the duffel on the bed and sat down. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he sat there and stared at nothing. Damnit! Now what? I’m just supposed to wait for him to call? Damn Ironhorse! He thought to himself. How does he always manage to get himself into these situations?

As second in command of the New Hampshire Chapter of the notorious MMSC, you would think he would be smarter than falling for someone in a rival club, especially the Ironhorse.

Ironhorse was out of Conway New Hampshire. They had control of the ski areas and train, everything loaded or unloaded was their money maker, whereas MMSC was in control of the drugs, prostitution along with the liquor sales.

Ironhorse was worse than the damn “Angels” in California, in Jared’s opinion, but the guy he fell hard for was hot, ruthless, and determined to make Jared all his. He felt like a love-sick fool when he’s supposed to be this rough, hard-hearted dude that rides a mean chopper and does illegal things to get by this life. He sighed running a hand over his face and pushing his long hair back. His cell beeps, indicating a text message from his best friend and fellow member, Chad Michael Murray.

_Dude where U at?_

_The Den_

_Be there in 10_

Oh Joy! That can only mean one thing; a job is coming if Chad is meeting him. Which means Morgan (Leader of MMSC) has something for them to do. Disappointed Morgan hasn’t contacted him, Jared heads for the Tavern. 

Wolf’s Tavern was ornate with silver pint mugs hanging off the rafters of the ceiling solid oak tables and chairs, the bar itself was pine with a soft finish. They served only top-shelf liquor and local beer. A moose head hung on the wall for the locals to kiss when winning a contest. An old fireplace was set in the back of the room and only used in the winter. 

Jared was sitting at a small table near the back, when Chad showed up, nursing his Crown Royal. Chad was a short, skinny man with a military haircut, gruff around the edges. Sporting a leather cut like Jared’s, only he was lower on the totem pole. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey…We have an issue…Morgan wants us to take care of it, now,” said Chad standing in front of the table as Jared sighed. 

“Who or What?” Jared looks down at his drink. 

“Beavis,” said Chad now leaning on the chair across from him. 

“I’m not going near him, his ole lady tried to hit me with a hairbrush when we had an issue with him last time,” said Jared 

“Dude, that badass bitch ain’t with him no more. She left his ass 7 years ago,” said Chad chuckling at the memory. 

“God! Has it been that long? Damn Morgan keeping me in ManchVegas for so long! I miss Cupid, she was one crazy bitch,” said Jared as he finished his drink. 

“She’s the only one that could scare a 6 foot 4 Moose of a man like you! Heard she married Missy and lives in Rooster now with two teenage boys,” said Chad laughing eyes wide. 

“So what’s he done now?” asked Jared pushing his glass away, standing up to put his cut on, going outside with the man. 

“Been making false counts,” said Chad as he lit a cigarette. 

“Lovely. Where to?” asked Jared walking down the sidewalk beside him, inhaling the smoke, worse time to quit. 

“MS Café, he still works there,” said Chad as the two leather-clad men walked down the street toward the middle of town, past the Strawberry Patch Restaurant, the historical candy/bakery shop, and the new Mill building with several shops in it. Morning Star Café, an ugly green building with an equally ugly red sign on it was located near the walk bridge that overlooked the lake Sioux, on the docks where the historical Mount Madison boat came in to pick up tourists in the spring and summer for a ride around the lake. Beyond that was the billionaire building that housed Clockmaker’s shop and sports gear, as well as JoJo’s pool hall. The two men walked into MS Café acting as if they were getting lunch. 

MS Café was a dive, but a dive for rich folk. Sturdy wooden tables and chairs facing a picture window that gave a beautiful view of the lake and the many islands on it, giving natural lighting to the place. The bar was oak finish and only served top-shelf liquor and wines, the kitchen located in the back served fresh game and seafood. 

“Hello gentlemen, I’m Teri, I’ll be your Hostess today, table for two?” asked a pretty redhead wearing a designer blouse and khaki dress pants. 

“Hello beautiful. Yes please,” said Chad as he checked her out. Jared slapped him in the back of the head. “Thank you, Teri. Can you make sure Shawn gets our table, please?” 

“Why sure,” said Teri as she showed them to their table. “He should be right with you.” 

A lanky skinny man, with curly blonde hair hanging in his face and a fuzzball of a goatee, wearing a black apron, white polo shirt with khaki pants walked over to their table. “Gentlemen, can I take your drink order?” 

“What you can do is tell me where my money is that you’ve been skimming.” Sneered Jared as he lowered his menu to look at him in the eyes with a dangerous gleam. 

“I-I….I’ll get it to you by Friday, Moose, I swear,” said the young man as he started to sweat, standing there holding pen to pad. “I-I didn’t know you were back in town.” 

Jared still glaring at the man, “That’s what I thought you’d say, see, I need it by tomorrow Beavis or you and I will have issues.” 

Chad sat there looking over the menu, letting Jared handle things. 

“If that money isn’t in my hands by tomorrow, you know what will happen.” Sneered Jared once again. 

“I-I…..I will do my best, sir.” Stumbled the drug runner 

“Oh and Shawn….you can’t hide behind darling Cupid this time... Yeah I know all about that, you’re lucky I don’t take that out of you as well,” said Jared as he nudged Chad up out of his seat. Shawn was pale and sweating as the two men walked out of the café. 

Once out on the street, Chad started laughing, “Dude! I thought he was gonna piss himself!” 

Jared just rolled his eyes, walking toward JoJo’s bar and pool hall, “We’ll see if he delivers.” 

“Man! I’ve missed you in this town,” crowed Chad as he slung an arm around Jared. 

“Yea well, would have been here sooner if shit didn’t go down in ManchVegas,” smiled Jared. 

“Is that where you met Mr. Wonderful?” asked Chad quietly 

“Yea. Until I realized he’s Ironhorse. Can’t see Morgan letting that happen,” frowned Jared as he walked up the ramp to a small grey building. He opened the heavy glass door to the pool hall. Walking into the smoke-filled room, haze from the stoners in the back, sounds of pool balls click-clacking, felt like coming home to Jared. 

“Yea can’t see it,” said Chad on behalf of his friend sadly. “Hey Rach!” 

The bartender looked up as she heard Chad’s tenor. 

“YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND MARCH YOUR CHEATING ASS OUTTA HERE!” Dark hair flying as she raced 'round the bar to put a finger in Chad’s chest. 

“Whoa! Whoa! I didn’t cheat!” Putting his hands up in defense. 

“Hey Rach. Bud Lite please,” Jared smiled as he stepped around them to sit on a stool at the bar. 

The petite dark-haired girl was Rachel Mainer, ex ole lady of Pellegrino, leader of Ironhorse and current ole lady of Misha Collins head of accounts for MMSC. 

“Jared? When you get back in town?” turning to hand him a beer “You look like shit on a shingle.” 

“Gee thanks Rach,” Jared groaned “How’re things?” He watched her ring up another customer 

“YOU! I’ll deal with later,” pointing at Chad, “Fine, fine, having issues with Beavis. He’s been late with counts again or short.” 

“Hmmm….Gonna have to straighten him out,” said Jared thoughtfully taking a swig of his beer. 

“Somethin” grunted Chad as he watched two men playing a game of pool fondly. 

“Oh no, Chad you are not taking advantage of my customers again. You wan’ a beer?” said Rach watching him closely 

“Any more issues Rach, call me,” said Jared as he left the stool to walk over to watch the pool match. 

Rachel rolled her eyes; she knew that the “Richie’s” were going to lose a lot of money in the next hour or so. Jared was a badass pool shark and hustler. 

Meanwhile, on the dark lonely highway stretch, about an hour outside of town, a black 67 Chevy Impala rumbles into view...


	2. The Joker, the Smoker, and the Midnight Toker

The obsidian finish shined bright as the Chevy rumbled up to the stately entrance. It contrasted immediately with the beautiful, yet imposing white façade of the North Conway Grand Hotel. 

A valet was assisting an elderly couple out of their vehicle when the driver of the Impala opened the door, one leather boot-clad foot stepping onto the pavement. Another Valet raced over to assist the very attractive, dark blond, tall, bowlegged man that was wrapped sinfully up in denim tight fit jeans with a dark grey Henley under his denim cut adorned with patches that proclaimed him Leader of IronHorse. 

“Good evening Mr. Ackles, enjoy your stay here at the Grand,” said the valet. 

With a pouty smirk and a wink of evergreen eyes, Jensen Ackles handed over his keys to his prized possession. Hitching his duffel higher and checking his phone, he made his way through the lobby to the front desk to retrieve his room key. He ignored the rustic beauty of the hotel lobby, as well as other guests, along his way. He received a text from his right-hand man Chris Kane. 

_‘Boss where you at? ’_

“Good evening Mr. Ackles, your suite is ready for you. Room 320S,” said a dark-haired girl behind the desk.  
He nodded as he took his keycard and headed for the elevator. 

_‘I’m here, going to room’  
‘Meet in bar?’  
‘Sure’_

He sighed as he put his phone away in his pocket and leaned heavily against the elevator wall, waiting to get to his room.  
Finally, the doors opened to the third floor. Walking slowly down the hall to his room, Jensen put his keycard in the reader, and the door popped open. 

The suite was very nice, plush carpet, king size bed, all the furnishings of home (except a kitchen), but he didn’t care. He dropped his duffel on the bed, checked his phone one more time, still nothing. It’s been almost a week and the gorgeous, tall drink of water hasn’t texted or called. Why did the man have to be from a rival gang? Why did he have to fall for him?  
Sighing again, he put his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the elevator to meet up with Chris at the bar on the first floor. 

Stepping off the elevator, he moved with the masses through the lobby toward the bar, where Chris worked as a bartender most nights. 

The bar was decorated in a modern way. Venal wall panels the color of oak lined the walls, an ornate green rug on the floor, antler chandeliers above each table, a wildlife and Native American motif on the walls. The bar was packed with bodies mostly those up for the weekend to go skiing. Jensen sat down in a green leather high back stool at the bar, waiting for Chris to notice him. 

Chris had long dark hair that waved down to his shoulders, loose fitting jeans, a maroon Henley on under his apron. His cut was probably hanging up somewhere in the back. His crystal, sea blue eyes landed on Jensen in seconds after he was seated …….pouring a tumbler full of whiskey, Black Label, and placed it down in front of him. 

“Thanks,” said Jensen taking a swig. “What’s the word?” 

“Got problems down at the yard,” replied Chris as he wiped down the bar top. 

“What kind of problems?” asked Jensen, leaning back in his chair taking another sip of his drink, eyebrows raised. 

“Shipment missing,” Chris lowered his voice. 

“What do you mean missing?” growled Jensen as he sat forward to lean on the bar, setting his drink down with a clunk. 

“I mean half of it ain’t there,” said Chris throwing the towel under a sink. 

“OK so find it.” 

“Jen, it ain’t that freaking easy! We don’t know where it went or who took it.” Chris’ voice still low and looking round the room to see if any outsiders are listening in. 

“Well, it wasn’t the MMSC, I would’ve known….” Started Jensen picking up his drink to take another mouth full. 

“Yea, I heard about your twink fling down in ManchVegas. What were you thinking? Getting involved with the MMSC?” said Chris as he walked away to serve another customer. 

“I didn’t know he was MMSC. Not until our last day together. Besides I’m probably never gonna see him again. If JD finds out, the kid is as good as dead.” Downing the last dregs of his whiskey, burning slowly down his throat. “I’m going to go sack out, see you in the AM.” 

“Yea alright see you then.” Pouring a draft beer for another customer, watching Jensen slink back through the lobby toward the elevator. 

Jensen finds himself in his room, on the comfortable plush bed. He could just sink down into it and sleep for a week, the only thing stopping him are the memories of the last month with a hot, sweaty, sex fevered, gorgeous man, panting his name oh so sweetly. 

Changing out of his clothes, only in a pair of tight boxer briefs, he climbed under the covers and tried to close his eyes. 

The memory of the last day they spent together in that rat hole of a motel, came back to him. Long legs, tan skin, big cock standing to attention, just waiting, begging to be sucked. His mouth waters just thinking about it. Slowly, he trailed his hand down his own body to wrap his fingers around his cock. Stroking himself to the memory of licking every square inch of that beautiful chiseled chest, fucking into that perfectly tight ass. Another few strokes and he’s coming all over his own hand like a teenager having a wet dream. Shortly after, he cleaned himself up and fell asleep, fitfully, but it was sleep none the less. 

3:00 AM 

Jensen is awakened by a jiggle and thudding noises. He makes himself more aware of his surroundings, realizing then his phone was ringing and someone is trying to bang down his door. He climbed out of the bed and stormed over to the door, not bothering with the phone, knowing well and good that it was whoever was banging on the door. Yanking open the door as wide as it would go, dressed in only boxer briefs and a scowl. “What?!?” he barked at the person on the other side of the door. 

“We have a problem, Jen,” said Chris looking over Jensen’s shoulder to make sure there was no one else in the room. 

“It’s just me, you fool!” grumbled Jensen following his gaze, ushering the man into the room and closing the door “What’s so damn important to wake me up at ass o’clock in the freaking morning?” 

“JD is on his way here…..now…..to meet with you,” said Chris, watching Jensen put on his jeans. 

“Oh Shit….Why now?” asked Jen fearing the leader of MMSC had gotten wind of his affair with his member. 

“Don’t know, he didn’t say; just said he wanted to speak to the boss,” replied Chris still standing near the door. 

“Shit! If he was stupid enough to tell JD about ManchVegas, I’m a dead man,” said Jensen pulling a t-shirt on and his cut. 

The bar is closed to paying customers. Chris, Steve, Mike, Tom and a few other members of IronHorse were sitting around the bar, nursing beers, while Jensen already slung back two tumblers of whiskey, waiting on JD Morgan to arrive. 

The man came into the bar, dressed in all leather, his beard looked frozen to his face, his salt and peppered hair was covered by a skull cap made of denim and leather. He took a seat next to Jensen. 

“Sorry to wake you ladies up at such an ungodly hour. I just learned you had returned.” 

Jensen nodded bent over his whiskey. 

“What can I get you, JD?” asked Chris behind the bar. 

“Coffee if you have it, Brandy if you don’t,” gruffed JD. 

“What’s the emergency you had to drag my ass out of bed for?” asked Jensen downing the last of his drink. 

“I’m retiring. I’m grooming someone to take over and I want this stupid feud between us to end. It was between Pellegrino and I to begin with and it should end between us,” Announced JD. 

“ So, what? You want us to play nice with your successor? Maybe even join the two gangs together? Work together?” asked Jensen looking at JD from the corner of his eye. “I’ll think about it.” 

Murmurs were heard around the room from the other members. 

“I said I’ll think about it!” raising his voice “Then we’ll vote.” 

“Alright, fair enough,” JD nodded “Oh, I’m having issues with someone skimming from me. Might be the same people responsible for your issues up here...” JD stood from the bar, downed his Brandy and turned to leave. 

“How do you know we have issues?” asked Jensen, turning in his seat to look up at the man. 

“There’s not much I don’t know in this county, Ackles. Why do you think I asked for you and not Mark?” He stopped in the doorway, turning to speak with one of his men positioned outside. 

Jensen nodded, knowing that the news of Pellegrino’s death was known by many, and Morgan made his leave on the note. Jensen sighed in relief after the man departed, thankful that the old biker wasn’t privy to the affair; at least he didn’t say anything about it. He did wonder who exactly JD was grooming to take over for him. 

Most of the members in the bar went back to bed, only Jensen, Chris and weapons expert Mike (Rosie) remained. 

“Jensen, you’re not actually going to mull that over, are you?” 

Jensen just looked at them both with a frown and shrugged, too tired to care right now. Drink made him loose and he just wanted his bed. 

“We have a lead on who might be stealing our shipments, I suggest we get more shut eye and track the son of a bitch down,” Jensen sighed, standing to walk back to the elevator. 

“Ok Boss. Does that mean we are taking a trip to Oz or to Wolf’s Den?” asked Chris walking around the bar to follow. 

“Both,” said Jensen, knowing full well that His Boy was in Wolf’s Den. He hoped he ran into him at some point during his exploration for the missing shipments, maybe even get some other kind of exploration in while he’s there.


	3. Free Fallin'

“Dude, If you keep staring at your phone, it’s gonna eat you!” chuckled Chad, glancing at Jared while trying to keep the Dodge Charger on the road as the snow comes down. “Seriously dude, what’s up?” 

Jared shook himself, fidgeting with his phone in the passenger seat, “So you know how I went to UNH in ManchVegas?” 

“Yea, you were supposed to get out of this life, become some hotshot lawyer or some shit,” said Chad, focusing on the road as the visibility was getting worse. 

“Right, well that didn’t happen, because Pellegrino called JD two years ago with this plan to buy land down there for a new strip club. Thing is, Dad couldn’t go, cuz Mom was sick in the hospital.” 

“JD, _your_ father, sent you into a dangerous situation? Why am I not surprised?” Chad rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of Shop N’ Save to wait out the snow. “So what does this have to do with Mr. Wonderful?” 

“Everything, dude, everything,” sighed Jared. 

\------------------------------------- 

_ManchVegas, A year ago:_

__

_“That crazy son of a bitch will never lay a hand on my son,” snarled JD into the phone at his former friend, Mark Pellegrino, pacing outside the hospital where his wife was currently in surgery._

_“I’ve got Jensen watching Jared, JD, don’t worry. He’s in good hands,” reassured Mark, standing outside a rat-hole motel._

_“Anything happens, I swear, Mark…”_

_“I know, you’ll kill me, I got it the first forty times,” raking a hand over his face._

_“Ackles better know what’s at stake! Jesus Mark! If I knew…”_

_“I know…You would be here. JD, you are needed there more. Sam needs you. Let me handle this.”_

_“Yea, alright. Just remember you are responsible for HER son.”_

_Mark sighed, “I know,” getting on his Harley American Spirit, revving the engine as he hung up the phone._

_“Jensen!”_

_“Yea Boss!” The green-eyed man yelled over the rumble of the bike._

_“Stay with JT, I need to go meet this bastard.”_

_Jensen nodded as he stepped away from his own Harley to go back into the motel to be a babysitter to a tall, lanky, gorgeous man._

\-------------------------------------------------- 

“So, WHOA, man! You’re saying fucking Jensen Ackles is Mr. fucking Wonderful?!” Chad exclaimed, eyes bugging out of his head. 

“Yea,” blushing, raking a hand through his hair. 

“Dude! He’s a douche!” said Chad. 

“He’s better than Amell…” grumbled Jared. 

“Amell? What’s he got to do…..” 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Uncle Mark made a bid for the land and Amell didn’t want cash; he wanted me.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Yea, JD wasn’t having that so Mark took Tobey and Shade with him to meet Amell and left me with Jensen to keep me out of Amell’s hands,” explained Jared as his phone rang. “Shit, it’s JD.” 

“Where the HELL are you JT?” came JD’s baritone voice over the speakerphone. 

“Ummm…sitting in the parking lot of Shop ‘N Save; waiting out the snow so we can go meet Furby.” 

"Get back to the Den, Boy." 

“I’m with Chad, I’m fine.” 

“Amell has been seen in the OZ; get back to the Den.” 

At that, Chad put the Charger in 2nd and peeled out of the parking lot; there was no way in hell they were messing with that crazy asshole. Developer or not, Amell was power-hungry and a spoiled little rich kid who thought he was better than anything or anyone else. He had already killed Jared’s Godfather, Chad was not gonna let him abuse and use Jared. 

“Tell JD we are coming to him, his house is closer than the Den,” said Chad. 

"Alright, but if you’re not here in 20, I’m sending guys out to look for you,” said JD. 

JD’s house was a two-story ranch, blue with grey shutters, with a porch off the side that led into the kitchen. The Dodge Charger pulled into the gravel yard. The snow was coming down harder as Chad and Jared got out of the car and walked up the steps to the porch. Sam, Jared’s mom, opened the door to let them in. The kitchen was small but cute; with a bar counter in the middle of the room. A stove next to the sink, fridge next to that. Behind the door was a place to put your coat and boots, Jared tugged off his boots and kissed his mom’s cheek in greeting. She was 5’4, blonde and petite, a powerhouse if you pissed her off. The two men followed her into the living room in their stocking feet. The wood floors were warm due to the wood stove that was going over in the corner of the room. Jared sat on a brown suede love seat across from the matching couch JD was sprawled out on. 

“Well, thank you Chad for bringing this idiot home,” said JD looking at Jared with a frown. 

“No problem JD,” smiled Chad, hitting Jared’s leg to make room for him to sit. 

“Dad, don’t you think it would have been good to tell us that Amell was in the area, BEFORE sending us out in a snowstorm?” asked Jared rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t know 'til just before I called you. Ackles told me they spotted him,” said JD looking for a reaction out of his son. 

“Oh so now Ackles is back in the area? Great,” sighed Jared, a frown now appearing on his face, hiding all the emotions that were happening behind the carefully placed mask he only used once in a while during business deals. 

Chad looked puzzled, deep in thought, didn’t say anything about anything. “Seriously Jay, let the feud rest with your uncle, unless of course, Jensen pissed in your cheerios,” chided JD. 

Sam came back in the room just then. “Boys, the beds are made upstairs for you. Jared, you might still have clothes in your dresser that will fit you.” 

“Thanks Mom,” said Jared as he stood up and walked toward the stairs to leave this conversation. 

“Son, we are not done talking,” said JD sitting up on the couch. 

“Dad, you just told me Amell is in the area, Ackles is back up north and you want me to take over while we are knee-deep in backwater shit. I don’t want to fight with you,” said Jared on the stairs. 

“Fine, but we aren’t finished!” yelled JD as Jared climbed up the stairs, Chad following. 

Jared walked into the small bedroom and flopped down onto twin bed, frustrated. He couldn’t get Jensen out of his dreams, and now he would be distracted more during the daylight hours knowing the man of his dreams is only a 45-minute drive north. Dammit! Why did he have to fall for that bowlegged, green-eyed son of a bitch? Now knowing Amell was in the area was concerning. The little bastard thinking he could just snap his fat fingers and get whatever he wanted. Well, Jared was off the market as far as that prick was concerned. He got up from the bed and looked through his dresser for some t-shirts and sweats for himself and Chad. 

“Hey, I think your Dad knows,” said Chad quietly, sitting on the cot across from Jared. 

“God I hope not, one more thing I do not want to deal with,” said Jared pushing his hair out of his face. 

“So you think it’s Amell fucking with us?” asked Chad as Jared threw a shirt at him. 

“Yea probably,” said Jared as he climbed under the bed covers of his twin bed. He didn’t think he was going to get much sleep, with Jensen popping up in his dreams. 

At breakfast, Jared drank his coffee and ate his toast, not saying a thing to anyone. He was still trying to figure out what to do about this Amell thing, never mind the Ackles thing. 

“So JD, you think it’s Amell starting shit with the drugs?” asked Chad breaking the awkward tension. 

“I’m not sure Chad. You and Jay going to take care of the Beavis thing?” asked JD taking a sip of his coffee. Jared sighed. “I could always get someone else to do it,” said JD looking down into his mug. 

“No, we’ll handle it,” said Jared taking a gulp of hot coffee. 

Chad’s phone beeped indicating an incoming call. “Go for Chad.” Jared stared at his mug until Chad got off the phone. “Sorry, that was our boy, got to go meet him,” said Chad clearing away his dishes into the sink. 

“Now?” asked Jared moving to do the same. 

“Yea, says he doesn’t have the cash, doesn’t want Moose stampeding his ass,” replied Chad as he got his boots on. Jared rolled his eyes as he pulled on his cut and leather jacket. 

“Hey Jay, if you see Jensen in town, tell him to call me,” said JD smirking as both of them walked out to the Charger.


	4. Kashmir

In the Charger, Jared started hitting the dash. "What the hell? He's fucking here? You have got to be kidding me!" yelled a very pissed off 6'4 long haired....well... Moose. 

"Whoa! Whoa dude! The car! Chill! I told ya he knows!" yelled Chad pulling out onto the road headed towards Wolf's Den. "Save the pissed off Moose action for Beavis' face, in case he doesn’t have the cash." 

"Yea OK, but what the fuck!?!" Jared hitting the door this time. 

Chad dropped him off at the Inn. He noticed the shiny metallic paint on the Camaro was chipping in spots, making him frown as he walked around to the driver's side. "Hey, I'll meet you up there. Gotta do something first." Called Jared to Chad who just shook his head. Chad knew that look. When a biker got that lost look in his eye, he ended up either on a weekend bender or at Jim's. 

Jim Beaver was a retired member, gruff and to the point, he could also wield a tattoo gun like no one's never mind. If you went to Jim's it was for two things; advice on how to deal with your daddy who was the president of a motorcycle club or to get a tat. Jared was there for the latter. Getting out of the Camaro, the door creaking on its hinges, Jared huffed a sigh. It was early morning, but Jim was probably up though. 

Stepping up onto the porch, Jared had to duck down so he wouldn’t hit his head on the wind chimes hanging low. The screen door creaked as he opened it and walked in, seeing Jim sitting at his table reading the Wolf's Den Times. "Been waiting for u." Grumbled the old man, oxygen tank making a hissing sound as he took a breath. 

COPD really sucked the life out of the old biker. 

Jared could still see the wildness in his eyes though, the spark every biker has. Jared flopped down in a chair and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Yea, need new ink, think you can do it?" 

" Mmmhmm. Where you want it?" Looking up from his paper to look over the boy that he's known since JD had him bouncing on his knee. 

"Finish my sleeve?" Pushing up the sleeve of the flannel to reveal a tiger laying among unfinished Hawaiian flowers. The meaning behind the tat is his alone. 

"Yup, purple and red right?" asked Jim standing to move toward his counter where he kept his kit. 

"Yea." Surprised he remembered. It's been three years since Jim first did the tat for him, three years of looking at it unfinished. Now he was here; he needed it done. 

"Alright, gonna take an hour to do. You got plans?" It was a stupid question; of course he did. Knowing his father, the boy probably has a job to do. Stalling just to prolong whoever's ass he has to kick. Jared turned the chair around, so he was straddling it, arm stretched out on the table as Jim did his magic. The hum of the gun calmed him, helped him clear his mind of all the stupid crap that was jumbling it up. An hour and a half later, the tat was done and wrapped. 

"Alright, what’s going on with you, boy? You didn’t just come here for ink," said Jim wheezing behind the oxygen. 

" Dad knows." 

"Of course he knows, you think he's stupid? He left you with him for a reason," answered Jim putting the gun and ink pods away. 

Jared just nodded and stood up, putting a hand on Jim's shoulder and mumbled thanks. Jim nodded as he watched the boy walk out to his car. _How the fuck did his Dad know? Ugh, this would be just great! Why? Why did the Motorcycle Gods curse me with Jensen Fucking Ackles?_ thought Jared as he drove his Z-28 Camaro down the snow-covered street. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

The girl at the desk smiled at the tall, blond-haired, green-eyed handsome man before her, asking for a room. "I know Jared Tristan stays here, I'm a guest of his, just don’t remember which room he's in," smiling sweetly at the girl. 

The girl flutters her eyelashes, "Umm... I’m not really..." 

"Yea I know. I just wanted to surprise him is all. Old friend from ManchVegas and all," putting on a charming smile and flirting his way into finding out the room number. 

"Room 219, but he's not there right now," handing over a key to the room. 

"That’s alright, I'll wait for him," walking away, key in hand and up the stairs to Jared's room. Walking into the small room, Jensen took everything in. Jared's pack in a corner of the room untouched, the bed looked not slept in but he knew better. Sighing, he sat down in a chair by the desk and window, pulled out his phone. "JD, he's not here. Where the fuck is he?" 

The grumble of the whiskey smooth voice of the president of the MMS calmed him a little. "Well get him to come back, JD. He can't go to OZ in a fucking snowstorm! Besides fucking Amell is there." Running his hand through his hair as his anxiety raised up a notch, he hung up the phone. 

One more thing to do before he can relax on the bed that the love of his forsaken life has slept in with the sheets smelling of his musk. He walked out of the room, making sure the key was in his pocket, he had a feeling wherever Jared was, he wouldn’t be back tonight. “Hey Chris, meet me at 26 Flounder Lane,” he said into his phone as he walked out into the storm and got into the warm Impala, starting her up and heading out. 

Pulling up to the brown shack of a house, he saw Chris’ blue Chevy Pick up sitting at the curb. “What we doing here man?” asked Chris as he stepped out of his truck and over to the Impala as Jensen got out. 

“Gonna stomp a bitch for fucking over my piece,” said Jensen with a deadly smirk. They walked down the driveway to the front door; Chris noticed the trees and small camper parked next to the porch off the side of the house. 

“Beavis! If you know what’s good for ya, you’ll come out and have a talk with us, son,” yelled Chris eyeing the camper. 

“Aww Chris, he’s prolly hiding behind his momma,” called out Jensen getting closer to the door of the house. Chris slapped him on the arm as the door to the camper swung open. Jensen looked over as a short, blond piece of shit known as Beavis came out along with a ton of smoke and the stench of unwashed, high as a fucking kite body. Chris really wasn’t looking forward to this, but the guy fucked with Jared. No one messed with Jensen’s things, car, bike, or his man. 

“We can do this one of two ways, you give me the money you owe Moose and I’ll beat your ass, or I’ll just beat your ass,” snarled Jensen looking at the waste of human life swaying before him. 

“How bout no. Moose is supposed to come get it,” slurred Beavis trying to stop swaying and lite his cigarette. 

“You really think Imma let Moose near you? You are dumb as you are stupid, bitch,” said Jensen taking a step forward. Chris putting a hand on his chest to hold him back for a minute longer. 

“Now J-dog, let's hear what the li'l drug runner has to say about the missing money, shall we?” smiled Chris, being the voice of reason. 

Beavis leaned against the camper to stop his swaying, put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. On the exhale he said, “So you’re the one who scored Moose’ ass,” looking Jensen up and down, and finding himself unimpressed. 

“Not your business, the money douche-bag, where is it?” said Jensen fists clenched at his side, pushing forward a bit on Chris’ hand with his upper body. 

“I’ve got it, but… Moose is coming for it,” said Beavis taking another drag from the cigarette. 

“No he ain’t; we come to collect,” said Chris removing his hand from Jensen’s chest, giving the man the go-ahead to do his worst to the pothead before them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chad’s charger was at the curb on Flounder Lane when Jared pulled the Camaro up into the end of the drive, blocking traffic. “Looks like someone beat us to him,” called Chad as Jared got out of the car and started walking to him. “He’s all wrapped up like a Christmas present for ya,” slapping a piece of paper into Jared’s hand. 

_MISS YA DARLIN’_

“That son of a bitch! I can do my own fucking business, Jesus fucking Christ! He don’t own me!” cussed Jared, looking at the paper in his hand before crumpling it. 

“So what do we do with him?” asked Chad looking at a beaten, bloodied, and tied to a tree Beavis. 

“Leave him,” said Jared walking back to his car as the snow crunched under his biker boots. 

“What about the money?” asked Chad catching up to him. 

“ Jensen either got it from him, or he just beat his ass for fucking with me, either way, we ain't getting it,” sighed Jared as he pulled open the door to the Camaro. 

Chad nodded, “ So you going back to the Inn?” 

“Yup. No sense sticking 'round here before his momma gets home to find him,” said Jared as he got back in his car and revved the engine. Chad walked the few paces to the Charger and did the same before they both pulled out onto Main street, heading back to the Inn and Tavern.


	5. Cuts like a knife

Sitting down at the table near the back of the tavern, Chad ordered a couple of beers before asking Jared about the gift wrap job of one drug runner. 

"Dude, what was that about?" asking as he handed a long neck bottle to the taller man. 

"That's Jensen's way of reminding me that he has my back and he's looking out for me," grumbled Jared taking a swig of the cool beer. 

"Aww... ain’t that just romantic and shit..." scoffed Chad throwing back a shot of whiskey and chasing it with his beer. 

Jared rolled his eyes, pushing the sleeves up of his Henley and taking another swig of beer before asking "Did you order lunch? I’m starving." 

"Yes Princess...your steak is coming..." the laugh cut off as he noticed the bandage on Jared's forearm. Grabbing his wrist with a frown on his face " Dude! What happened? I don’t wanna be gift wrapped too if anyth..." 

"Relax! I went to go see Jim. He finished it for me, no big." Unwrapping the gauze to reveal the lounging Tiger surrounded by big red and purple flowers on his skin. 

"Nice. Too bad you didn’t get that freedom that it symbolizes. Wish you had gotten out, dude," frowned Chad looking around the tavern. 

"Yea well, instead, I got a Possessive Sonofabitch who leaves me gift-wrapped, beaten drug runners for a romantic gesture," laughed Jared between bites of his steak fries that had just been laid before him. 

Chad winked at the waitress as she put another couple of beers down in front of them. 

"Anything else gentlemen?" asked the buxom babe in a sultry voice, looking at Chad. 

"What time do you get off, sweetheart," asked Chad flirting and grabbing the waitress’ ass. 

"Seriously? Trying to eat here!" chuckled Jared dipping a fry into some ranch dressing before popping it into his mouth. 

"Piss off! At least you have Mr. Wonderful," teased Chad stealing a fry off his plate. 

With a sway of her hips, the waitress walked back to the bar after writing her number down and handing it to the biker. 

They lay their money down for the meal after the fourth beer and decided to hit JoJo's pool hall to meet with the other members of MMSC. Jared figured as "Acting" President, he might as well give an update to the others. 

It was 1 AM when Jensen got back to the Inn. Taking the back entrance by the laundry rooms, up to Jared's room, Jensen went to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and inspect his busted-up knuckles. It felt good to beat the ever-living shit outta that drug runner. No one messed with what he felt was his. Speaking of, he hoped wherever Jared was, he was safe. 

Stalking to the bed and pulling off his bloodied pants and Henley, in only his boxers and undershirt, he lay down with his arms behind his head on the pillow. Exhausted from the beat down, Jensen fell asleep easily. The memory/dream came to him in a rush of anxiety and panic. 

\--------------- 

_ManchVegas, One year ago:_

_Jensen was just promoted to 2nd in command to Ironhorse, and Pellegrino's right-hand man, after being with the Motorcycle club for 2 years and proving his loyalty. He owed everything to the man for saving his ass from the self-destructive path he was on._

_Five years before, Jensen was hired as an enforcer for a rich billionaire, while struggling through college. It was good money, but killing people for a living was not how he wanted to live, no matter how good the money and lifestyle was._

_With what little cash he had left from working for the billionaire he bought himself a 2005 Harley Davidson Road King, metallic blue and purple with a screaming eagle on the tank._

_When Pellegrino told him to go pick up his Godson from UNH campus, he wasn’t expecting the tall, lanky, gorgeous, long-haired man that stood at the curb waiting for him. Mark had called him a kid; SO not a kid! He had to think about his grandmother in her underwear just to will his hard-on away looking at this gorgeous creature before him with beautiful Hazel eyes and dimples.  
"Hey, you JT?" Asked Jensen, silencing the loud rumbling engine and propping the stand._

_"Yea. Mark send you?" Asked the tall man wearing a UNH hoodie and ripped jeans with sandals._

_"Yep. You got better footwear than that?" Asked Jensen, taking in the sandals._

_"Nope. My sneakers busted a week after getting here." Replied JT, his hair hiding half his face._

_"Ever ride before, kid?" Asked Jensen, smirking and trying to gauge the man's experience in more ways than one._

_"Once. My father used to take me around the dooryard," blushing as he told the small lie, but Jensen didn’t notice that's what it was._

_"Alright, hop on. Just swing your leg over the seat and sit as close as you can." Patting the seat behind him, turning a little to watch as the kid did as he was told. Once JT was snug up against him on the seat, Jensen took his hands to wrap around his waist. "Hold on, it’s gonna be a fast ride and I don’t want to explain to Mark how you fell off."_

_He kicked the throttle open and revved the engine as JT chuckled to himself. It was obvious his Godfather didn’t tell this guy anything about JT Morgan before he sent him to pick him up. They shot forward, down the road and out of Frat row, toward the outskirts of town. They ended up at a rundown motel called The Bluebird, it looked as if the place hadn’t been up and running in a century. Leave to his Godfather to hole up in a place such as this. Bikes were parked on the east side of the building, away from the road and out of sight. Once Jensen cut the engine, JT stumbled off the bike, muscles in his thighs burning from the ride._

_Mark must've heard the bike rumble up; he stepped out of the room they were parked in front of. "JT! My boy! I was hoping Jensen would find you OK." Walking over to him, wrapping the man up in a hug._

_"Hey Uncle Mark. Heard Dad's pretty angry with you," chuckled JT returning the hug, wincing as he shuffled from foot to foot waiting for the feeling to come back in his ass muscles._

_" Told ya Jensen, you need to replace that seat, hard as a fucking rock," laughed Mark taking in his godson's face. "Been a few months since you rode, huh boy?"_

_"Yea, Mom took the Dodge away after I got in trouble for banging wheelies," replied JT blushing a bit._

_"You...you li'l shit! You told me you didn’t ride," sputtered Jensen with a shocked look on his face._

_Mark chuckled " This boy has been riding since before he could walk! Jensen Ackles, I'd like you to meet JT Morgan, JD Morgan's son and heir. JT, this is Jensen my VP and right-hand man."_

_"JD... the MMSC Morgan?" Asked Jensen incredulously._

_"The one and only." Smirked JT running a hand through his long hair, dimples peeking out through the smirk he threw out at Jensen._

_"Only I don’t go by Morgan unless Uncle Mark mentions it. It's Padalecki, my mother's maiden name. Glad to meet you," holding his hand out to shake the other man's._

A high pitch ringing sound interrupted his dream, coming to Jensen looked around the room trying to get his barring’s. He rolled over and noticed his phone was lit up like the fourth of July and ringing loudly in the still silence of the room. He fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, hitting the 'on' button as he brought it to his ear. "What?" Grumbling caught somewhere between asleep and awake. 

"Don’t you 'What' me boy! Update on Amell," gruffed JD on the other end. 

"Sorry sir. Just woke up, haven’t had my coffee." He yawned and stretched as he sat up. 

"Well Jared and Chad just left here for some guy named Beavis. I need Intel on Amell, Ackles! That Sonofabitch better not be anywhere near Wolf's Den!" Cussed JD loudly on the other end. 

"I already handled the Beavis issue, I'll drop off the money to you personally before I get Tom and Chris to help me scout out Amell," replied Jensen pulling on his jeans from the night before, stiff from the blood. 

"Alright. I expect you in an hour with the money and call me with whatever you find." The call disconnected. 

Sighing heavily, Jensen pulled his boots on and grabbed his leather cut from the back of the chair. Making sure he left nothing behind and putting the do not disturb sign on the doorknob before he left (ensuring housekeeping wouldn’t change the bedding, for reasons...) he hastily made his way out to the Impala. He called Chris as he opened the door to the black beauty. 

"Hey! Need you and Tommy to help scout in OZ in an hour. You up for it?" 

"Yea. Did you get any? Please tell me your cranky ass got laid!" teased Chris. 

"No, he stayed with his father, got stuck in the storm," grumbled Jensen as he started the car, slowly backing out of the lot. 

Walking through the double-pane glass doors, the pool hall went quiet as everyone turned towards them. Milo, not a shy one, shouted out "MOOSE!" as a familiar welcome, followed by several others raising their voices (as well as their beers and glasses) to welcome the Heir of MMSC. 

"Yea, yea, yeah! Go back to your beers! You fucking lushes!" hollered Jared to the crowd. 

He followed Chad to the bar where Ash, Justin, and some other members were gathered, drinking and joking around. 

"Well if it ain’t Jared fucking Moose Padalecki, as I live and breathe! What will it be Doll?" asked Rachel behind the bar. 

"Just a Bud Light draft sweetheart," using a bad impression of Bogart from Casablanca. 

She rolled her eyes as she poured him a beer. 

Clapping Milo on the shoulder, Jared takes a swig of his beer. "We need to huddle, backroom?" 

"Ummmm... yea sure. I'll round them up," said Milo quietly as he tapped each member as he walked by them, a signal for a meeting. One by one each member disappeared into an unknown back room, away from prying eyes of tourists that might be in the main pool hall. 

Unbeknownst to the club, a slender, dark-haired man, sitting in the corner by the pool tables watching a game began texting on his phone to his employer. 

_‘Just spotted Jared’  
‘Are u sure?’  
‘Tall, tan, has long brown hair and dimples?’  
‘Sounds like him’  
‘Bartender called him Jared Pada-something’  
‘Yes, that’s him FOLLOW ONLY’_

The man shut his phone, sliding it back into his pocket. Watching the game between two other tourists, drinking his beer. 

"Hey everyone! Settle down!" called out Chad sitting to the right of Jared of the table that was in the middle of their meeting room. 

Milo on the left of Jared, while Ash, Justin, Misha, and several others took their seats. 

"As you know, JD is retiring. He has left me in charge and has informed me of many things going down around here," said Jared looking around the room at all the familiar faces. "I don’t take this responsibility lightly, but if any of you don’t agree with JD's decision, you are more than welcome to leave... without the protection or support of this club of course." 

No one made a move or said a damn word, so he continued. 

" Amell is in the area. For those who don’t know who that is, or what that means... He’s a billionaire, spoiled little bitch who thinks he can have whatever he wants. A year ago, he had my Godfather killed and is after this club. The why doesn’t matter Misha!" 

Misha slowly closed his mouth and sat back with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Furthermore, JD wants the feud that started between himself and Pellegrino to be ended. MMSC and Ironhorse will work as one to deal with the Amell issue. Misha, I swear to God if you open your mouth, I will tie you to a fucking dock at high tide!" 

"I... I... didn’t..." sputtered Misha with his arms raised. 

"You were fucking thinking it! So, stop! This is JD's decree and we are following it. No questions asked! Got it? GOOD!" said Jared leaning against the table, eyeing Misha warily. 

"Jared, where is this Amell holding up?" asked Justin from the other side of Misha. 

"The OZ. We are to stay away from it for right now. Ackles and several other members of Ironhorse are scouting and getting intel for me. Yes, we can trust them. Why? Cause JD trusts them," replied Jared. "So that’s the update for now; any questions?" 

The room stayed quiet for a moment, Ash rose out of his seat. "Alright, who's got any problems with this bullshit? It seems to me that this spoiled Richie might be after either JD or Jared himself. I'm not liking this Jarebear." 

"I understand, Ash. Really, I do. I’m staying in town, I'll be moving my location every couple of days. The only ones who will know where I’m at are JD, Ackles, and Chad. Otherwise, I will be hanging here, drinking with you lushes." 

The room erupted into laughter. 

"Alright nothing else? Good! Let’s go drink and play some pool!" yelled Chad bringing the meeting to a close. 

_Later..._

The Camaro was parked in the lot of the Inn where Jensen had spent the night before. Knowing Jared was there made him feel better about leaving for Conway, he just wished he could see Jared's face when he laid on his bed. Being able to smell his musk and cologne mixed with his own on the sheets. 

He pulled the Impala onto the quiet street of Wolf's Den's Main Street, headed back to Route 109 that would take him back to where he belonged. 

The rumble of the engine wasn’t missed by a certain tall, hazel-eyed man that was drinking in the Tavern at that moment. If Jared closed his eyes, he could smell the leather and junk food that lived in that old girl during the winter. Shaking himself out of memory lane to get back to his game of darts that he was currently winning against some tourist from New York. 

The tavern was bustling with springtime folk up for their vacations, cleaning out their vacation homes during the day. At night, they were losing their hard cash against guys like Jared. Guys that acted too drunk to throw a dart straight for extra cash to buy those losers another round. 

Chad was in the corner hitting on anything that could barely walk while Jared cleaned the New York guy’s pockets. When the game ended at last call, New York tried to offer up a different type of game. Not even remotely interested, Jared stumbled into his room and into bed alone. He had barely enough energy or clarity of mind to remove his shirt and boots as he climbed in under the covers. As Jared face-plants into the pillow, he smiles at the familiar scent enveloping him and drifts off with the feeling of home. 

\----------------- 

It was 8:30 am; Jared normally was texting his ass to get up for breakfast by now. Besides, they had to pack up to move to the next place today to keep Amell from finding him. Chad checked his phone, no texts, no calls. The hairs on his arms were standing on end, something was not right. He got out of bed, pulled on a clean pair of jeans, and slipped into his boots. He called Jared's phone. Straight to voicemail. It’s not like him to shut off his phone. 

Wondering if Jared is pulling something over on him, Chad walked down the hall to his room. Lifting his hand to knock, a small pressure made the door swing open on its own. He stepped inside looking around; he noticed Jared’s cut and boots on the floor next to the bed and his wallet and phone on the nightstand. The bathroom door was wide open and empty. Jared wouldn’t leave the room without his wallet, phone, or cut. Something wasn’t right. 

Chad grabbed Jared’s phone off the nightstand and started scrolling through his contacts, looking for the number of the one person who wouldn’t immediately kill him for losing his best friend. He finds a contact under Ironhorse and quickly calls it. 

“What?” says a grumpy whiskey smooth voice on the other end. 

“Jensen? Umm… it’s Chad… Jared’s missing…” said Chad freaking the fuck out.


	6. Breathe (in the air)

".... Jared's missing..." 

Jensen didn’t hear that right; still asleep, got to be still asleep. He held the phone to his ear, hearing Murray’s erratic breathing on the other end. 

"Chad, you better not be fucking with me." 

"Not... shit, man! JD is going fucking kill me! Hell, I won’t blame you, if _YOU_ fucking beat me!" rambled Chad, pacing Jared's empty room and running his hand over his short hair in distress. 

"Calm the fuck down, Chad! When did you see him last?" asked Jensen pulling on jeans and his biker boots, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder. 

"Around one this morning. Some tourist was trying to get into his pants and he wasn’t having it. He came up to his room alone dude, I swear!" panicked, Chad not wanting to piss the guy off any further. 

"Alright, I'm gonna get the boys together, you get yours rounded up and we all will find him. I'll handle JD. When I find Jared, he better be in one piece or there will be hell to pay!" Hanging up on Chad, he called up Chris. “Get the bikes! Jared's missing." 

"Oh fuck!" said Chris as the phone disconnected. 

\------------------------ 

Jared woke up slowly. He was lying on the ground in a very uncomfortable position, with his hands tied behind his back. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, flinching as the bright lights assaulted him. 

When he finally managed to adjust his eyes, Jared began to look around the room, hoping to find something he could use to free himself. Instead, his eyes landed on a figure kneeling not two feet from him, watching him intensely. 

Joints crack and something large moves close to Jared’s head. “Wake up, puppy. You’re not gonna want to sleep through this.” Jared doesn’t move as large hands work his feet loose, roll him over and haul him up by his elbows. 

As he’s dumped into a chair in the middle of the room, he realizes he’s as naked as the day he was born. His ass freezes against the cold metal seat as his arms are pulled over the back of the chair to be tied there. His head throbs at the temples, wondering if Chad has figured out that he’s no longer at the Inn. 

He hears the click-clacking of designer shoes against the pavement. Jared keeps his head down, focusing on his exposed flesh, hair covering his face. A hand comes under his chin to lift his head and he's met by ice-cold, blue-green eyes. 

Having taken in his surroundings in the blink of an eye, Jared turns to Amell and gives him his best pissed off look. 

The two goons who brought Jared in watch for Amell's reaction and then laugh on cue when he does. Stephen doesn’t have a weapon in hand and the goons are close enough behind Jared that he’s confident he could take them both out before Stephen could draw his gun. Still. He’s curious. He wants to know what Amell’s play is here. 

\------------------------------ 

"What the fuck JD?" Jensen seething through the phone as the older biker answers on the other end. 

"What’s got your panties in a twist this early in the..." 

"Jared's fucking missing asshole!" exclaimed Jensen, waving off Matt as he puts a tumbler of whiskey down next to him. 

"What?? What are you...?" 

"You fucking heard me you piece of shit!" He took the shot all at once to cool his anger, "Jared? You know, _YOUR_ son? Yeah... he's missing, but don’t worry your li'l head about it, Ironhorse is gonna find him and make sure he’s OK," taking another shot that Matt hands him. 

"I knew I should have kept him down there, let him finish school, fuck!" said JD, a bang and something smashing in the background. 

"Don’t! Don’t you fucking start that shit old man! He was no safer there than he was up here!" slurred Jensen, slamming his glass down on the bar. 

This is why JD picked Ackles for his son, to begin with. It was Mark that thought Ackles wasn’t worthy of his Godson and wanted to secure a brighter future for Jared. Mark wanted Jared out of the business. He’s the one that paid for Jared’s schooling and suggested Jared go to ManchVegas. 

"You keep Misha the fuck away from this! I mean it! JD, I know he has something to do with this! The rat bastard never liked Jay," said Jensen, knocking back another shot. 

"Boy, if you're gearing up to go save my kid, do you really think you should be drinking?" asked JD. 

"How I rescue Jared is my fucking business JD, I don’t see YOU getting the gang together to go get him from that sick bastard!" said Jensen, nodding as Chris walks in with his worn leather jacket and tosses his bike keys to him. 

"Sam doesn’t hear a fucking word of this, you got me Ackles?" said JD the sound of a screen door shutting. 

"Yea old man, I hear you. Jared doesn’t need his mama worrying over him," huffed Jensen, shrugging into his jacket with the Ironhorse logo on the back. 

"Alright, let me know when he's safe." 

"You better hope he’s in one piece JD!" said Jensen, walking out of the bar and out to his bike. Chris, Steve, Mike, Matt and the rest of Ironhorse were behind him. 

\----------------------------- 

"Rise and shine pretty new Pet," Amell leered appreciatively down at Jared. "It's long overdue that you and I got acquainted and you learned your... place in your new home. You haven't even been properly broken in. You still think you can prance around calling shots like some champion, thoroughbred prince? Well, you’ve got another thing coming pretty boy. Indeed, you’ve grown real pretty, and big. 

“Such a shame your old man reneged, or rather, backed out on our contract the way he did. What a wasted, old barnacle he turned out to be. To think, entire factions are afraid of a guy who can’t make a simple business decision. He couldn’t even come to me and tell me no to my face; sent that disrespectful, no-account-ass Pellegrino. Even your lowly accountant - Misha was it? - had the balls to face me to discuss your… acquisition.” 

Jared glared in anger at the memory, and yet he couldn’t hide the slightest bit of surprise, and horror, at the thought of an actual contract. 

“Aww, don’t gimme those eyes Pet. This may have been a business deal, but it wouldn’t have been all bad for you,” Stephen sauntered around behind Jared and threaded the fingers of one hand in his hair, pulling, stretching his neck back till they were eye to eye again. 

Amell leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Every arranged marriage has the potential to blossom into the greatest love story ever told. Provided each … participating … member … does their part and behaves accordingly.” He reached with his other hand down Jared’s chest and abs, into his unfortunately unprotected lap, unceremoniously grasping his member as if it was already bought and paid for. 

Jared twitched and grunted in shock, pain, and (goddammit) fear but had nowhere to go. He tried to school his reactions in order to keep Amell from any further satisfaction of getting anything more from him. Somehow, Jared had to keep this egomaniac talking; he had no idea how much time he had. So this time when his captor dug his nails in a little as he squeezed (the sick fuck), Jared just tensed and clenched his jaw through the pain. 

“Oh, Stallion, are you still trying to show your wild, independent side and buck your rider? See, this is what I mean by not doing your part. This lack of respect for decorum and your station is exactly what got your precious, smart-assed Godfather killed.” Stephen let go of Jared’s dick only to scratch up the entire inside of his thigh hard enough to raise welts. 

Freeing his other hand from Jared’s hair, Amell pressed Jared’s head forward and let it hang from exhaustion and the awkward stretch. There was a buzzing sound faintly coming from his pocket. As he sauntered away, to answer his phone, he gestured to his goons in Jared’s direction. On their way to him, however, Stephen stops them and gets an incredulous look on his face. “What the fuck do you mean he’s in the area? Well, I want a full report! There was no way for him to know, at least not this fast! You work with imbeciles!” he yelled, nearly hurling the phone into the wall. 

Jared watched his kidnapper pace ahead of him from beneath his lashes, “I should just claim my prize here and now, just out of spite. However, I didn’t become a billionaire by getting caught up in the short-run-small-picture game. But one of these days, Pet, you will taste me.” 

“Look, Fuck-face, I wouldn't suck your cock if it was a goddamn giant gummy worm,” he gritted out. 

Stephen spread his face into an evil grin, looked to his goons, and they started delivering punishing blows to Jared’s face and torso. Hearing a rib crack and Jared heaving in a breath was when Amell stopped them and sniped back, “You won’t mistake it for a gummy anything when it’s hitting the back of your throat and you're gagging oh so pretty.” 

“I know you think you are stalling Pet, but I want you to know how I am going to break you. See, I’ve been keeping my eye on what’s mine and doing research into how I can get it back. I know that dear ole Daddy-kin wants to coronate you and give his blessing to ‘Iron Horse’ to match the two of you. How’s that for water cooler gossip?” Getting no movement from Jared, he shrugged, rolled his eyes and continued, “Well, I’ll have you know that Ackles (that’s his name; I made him) was stolen from me by your bastard of a godfather, and since I quite gleefully did as he asked and stood over his dead body all those years ago, I get to reclaim my property. Bear in mind, Pet, whether you stay with me now, or go with dear sweet Ackles, you’ll belong to me. And I won’t need to steal you from Daddy; he’ll have already given you to me in ceremony.” 

Jared, vibrating with rage as he stared at the floor, nearly lost it when suddenly he heard the rumbles of bike engines in the distance. Huffing out his relief in a breath he’d been holding for quite some time, he almost missed Amell instruct his goons to get him untied and moved. 

Amell's goons dropped him in a heap of bruises and blood on the cement floor, memories of ManchVegas running through his head. Piercing emerald green eyes, soft dirty blond hair, lush pouty lips were all he could see in his mind's eye along with blood and his Godfather's mangled body tied to a pier. 

One of the goons cuffed him back down to the chains on the floor, as Amell stood before him, waiting for their visitors to arrive. Jared tried not to make a noise as the goons kept walloping him with kicks and fists on the floor where he lay like a beaten dog. 

The sound of gunshots and shouting could be heard from where he lay. Jared was solely consumed in his memories of the distorted body of his Godfather and everything that happened thereafter, not noticing what was going on around him in the present. 

_ManchVegas:_

_Mark Pellegrino's battered and bloodied body was tied to a pier. Amell and those that he employed had done a number on him. You could barely see where his face was, scarred and mangled. His body bruised and cut in so many places, Jared had to look away before he was sick. Tucking his face into the strong neck and shoulder as equally strong arms held him close and petted his hair._

_Jensen was there whispering encouraging words and endearments to calm him._

_Jared was numb and sickened, he remembers yelling at Chris to cut him down, to make sure he wasn’t breathing. He remembers Jensen grabbing him up and carrying him to the town car and getting him inside to take him back to the motel while Chris and others took care of Mark's body._

_He remembers laying on a musty motel bed with a gorgeous green-eyed man and taking his grief out on the man's naked flesh. He remembers the best fuck of his life and the worse day of his life was wrapped up in one._

Back to the present: 

He could barely breathe, knew his ribs were battered bruised if not broken, blood coming from his mouth and nose. He's waiting to die like his Godfather... but why would Amell wanna kill him? Didn’t he say he wanted to own him? This is how he treats what he wants? Fuck that! 

Slowly Jared made it up onto his knees, his hands cuffed to the floor. Taking slow breaths and looks around, seeing the goon that was kicking him laying on the floor with a bullet between his eyes. The stench of sweat, bile, and death was all around him. He could barely hear the blond man shouting in his face, but he knew it was Chad, trying to get him loose. Behind Chad, he saw Amell punching a beautiful man with emerald green eyes and dirty blond hair. 

Chad had finally gotten the cuffs free from the floor but not from around Jared's wrists which were raw and red. 

"Dude, gonna have to work with me here. Can you stand?" 

Jared looked at him with a blank stare, unmoving. 

"Shit. Ackles! Hurry the fuck up over there!" yelled Chad looking over his shoulder seeing Jensen on top of Amell throwing blow after blow to the sick bastards face. 

Chris ran into the warehouse at that moment with his gun trained on Amell. Jensen laid one more blow to his head and stepped back, breathless and full-on high on adrenaline as Chris buried a bullet in the maniac's head. 

Jensen spit the blood out of his mouth, his tongue making a sweep over his teeth to be sure none were loose before limping over toward Chad and Jared. 

Strong hands were on his face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he heard a smooth as whiskey voice saying his name. Felt strong lips pressed against his; he was thinking he was dying. Could barely breathe and the pain was wreaking his whole body with shakes. 

"Shit! Fuck! Jared don’t you go into shock! You hear me you stubborn ass of a Biker!" yelled Jensen holding his boy up close to his body. 

With the help of Chad and Chris, the three of them carried the boy (man really) out of the warehouse as the rest of Ironhorse and the MMSC got all of Amell's employees' bodies in the building before lighting the bitch up like the fourth of July. 

They wrapped Jared up in a blanket that Rachel had in her riding bag, it covered as much of the tall man as it could. Jensen slung his leather jacket around his shoulders, warming him up as much as possible to get him to open his hazel eyes. 

"C'mon sweetheart. Look at me, please." begged Jensen sitting on his bike holding Jared across his seat. 

The long-haired man groaned in pain, everywhere hurt and his breathing was still shallow. "Jen..." it came out in a breathless moan, and then there was a hand patting his chest. 

"Jensen! We need to get the fuck outta here! Cops!" yelled Mike from behind him. 

"Alright, roll out! I got Jared!" He maneuvered the man to straddle the bike in front of him. "Darling, you gotta stay with me." 

Jared put his head back against Jensen's shoulder, hands on his strong thighs as he started the bike. Feeling the rumble under his bare ass went right to his dick, making him hard and impossibly turned on. 

Jensen steered the bike onto the highway heading toward Conway; he was going to patch him up and then maybe he will have his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Amell Dead?  
> Is there a contract marriage between Jared and Amell?  
> Can Jensen and Jared be together?  
> What's gonna happen with Misha?  
> JD might lose his shit!  
> Find out next time on Night Moves!


	7. Hold on Loosely

There was the noise of something dragging against the cement, shouting, and the roar of motorcycle engines in the distance or at least that’s what it sounded like to the man with the badly beaten face. He could feel his eyes swelling shut, both cheekbones felt fractured, maybe a couple missing teeth. Ackles sure didn’t go easy on him; guess that’s what he gets for trying to steal his man, but Jared wasn’t his. Not really. Ackles just didn’t know it but Amell would get Jared one way or another. 

"Up you go boss. Come on, let's get you out of here and to a doctor," said Bela, Amell's head security woman, holding something to his head. 

"Why do I smell gas?" asked Amell, feeling himself being dragged across the floor. His head was pounding with pain and he thought he could feel water trickling down the side of his face. 

The warehouse went up in flames behind them as Bela got her insane egomaniac of a boss out of there and onto the helicopter that would take them to the nearest hospital. 

******* 

Jensen had just barely made it into the parking area of the Conway Grand, Jared was slumped against him, barely conscious and shallow breathing began to worry him. Chris had parked his bike and ran to help Jensen to get Jared inside. 

Once in Jensen's suite, they carefully laid Jared down onto the California King size bed. Matt called for Dr. Elliot to meet them at the hotel while they were on the road. Dr. Elliot looked over Jared. He had advised Jensen to get him to a hospital to have his ribs X-rayed; the Doctor couldn’t tell whether or not they were broken. Jensen refused, knowing that questions would be asked and the police would be called. 

"Chris, Matt, I need you to roll him toward you," said Doc Elliot, observing Jensen as he watched his most trusted friends help examine Jared's injuries, "Easy, easy, slowly roll him." 

Chris had Jared by his shoulder and hip while Matt had him by his hip and knee, and they slowly rolled him onto his right side. A moan of pain escaped Jared. Jensen was clenching his jaw, hating the fact Jared was injured at all. 

Chris looked over at Jensen, who was doing the best he could to stand on the other side of the room. "I swear Son, we are not hurting him on purpose." 

Jensen nodded, feeling like he needed to leave the room but couldn’t get his body to move, he was glued to the wall and floor. Nothing was going to move him or take Jared out of his sight at that moment. 

The doc then had Chris and Matt roll him slowly over to his left side, causing the man to scream out. Chris rubbed his shoulder whispering, "Jared, it's OK. It's OK man. We got you, Jen is right here. He ain't gonna let you down, you know that." 

The left side was where the most hits were laid into him. He had a small laceration just above his hip, possibly from a boot when the goon kicked him. 

Taking a shallow breath, Jared whispered, “Three days.” 

Chris looked back at Jensen, confusion written on his face, “OK Moose, we are getting you on your back, then you can holler at us for moving you or whatever.” 

They rolled Jared back over slowly, tears running down his angelic face that was so bruised and swollen from the brutal hits he had taken. It was all Jensen could do to not hit the floor on his knees and beg Jared for his forgiveness for not finding him sooner, for not texting or calling him as soon as he found out he was in Wolf's Den, for taking his love and hiding it away like a thief in the night. Jensen would do everything and anything to have those bruises gone from his lover's face, neck, and torso. 

Before Jensen could get himself together and walk the five feet to Jared laying in his bed, his phone went off. It was JD. 

“Yea.” 

“Ackles, where’s my boy?” gruffed a very pissed off JD. 

“I got him. Doc's checking him over. S’not good,” sighed Jensen raking his hand over his head. 

“Rachel came back with one of Amell’s guys, she’s working him over right now. Anyone hear news on Misha?” asked JD, “What do you mean not good?! He’s going to be fine right!?” 

They had been more worried about getting Jay back to the hotel than calling JD and seeing where Misha was. It turns out Misha disappeared leaving Ruth and Mark high and dry with money and dealers to cope with while the rescue was going on. 

“JD… he’s not good. Broken ribs, concussion, a broken arm. Amell worked him over man,” he said, turning back around to face the bed where his lover was moaning in pain as the doc was poking him to see what was broken and not. “Rach needs to use her knives on the bastard!” 

JD chuckled, “She has the Biggins out to play. Ruth wants in on it too… she’s pissed at Misha though.” 

“I’ll get Mikey on that,” said Jensen as Tom knocked on the door and stepped into the room. Tom nodded as he took out his phone to text Mikey to get his ass up to Jensen’s. “If Misha ain't dead, he’s gonna wish he was...” 

The doc gave Jared a sedative to make sure he doesn’t move around much and that made Jensen happy because the doc is no longer bitching about getting him to the hospital. Jensen stayed by the bed watching Jared sleep, listening to him breathe. Someone, somewhere (probably Chris or Steve) made sure room service delivered meals to him. 

The next few days were crucial; they had to find Misha. They had to stop this mess. Mikey had been up to see him an hour before with no more news than they already had. Chad was busy down at the local hangouts of Wolf’s Den and the OZ following up on leads. If he had to send someone as far as LoCo he would, didn’t want to, but he would. 

If he had to ask others to help find the arrant accountant/biker member, so be it. He has a lot of friends willing to help. He's sure Misha didn’t take off out of the state or country. Jensen’s been watching the accounts of MMSC to see if there's been any funny business happening, nothing so far. 

Jared's torso feels like it's on fire, breathing is difficult, moving is impossible. He looks around the room. Nothing looks familiar. Where is he? Is he still in the hands of that sadist? His fear notches up a bit making breathing even more labored. His eyes start to water and tears run past his temples as he squeezes them shut from the pain. 

He can barely see out of one eye; the other feels heavy and stuck closed, unwilling to open. His face feels like he was hit by a cheese grater and a Mack truck all at once. A low groan leaves him at the thought of Jensen seeing him like this, but still, he needs to get to him, needs to warn them of what Amell has planned. He has to get out of here. He needs to get to Jensen and Iron horse or JD. He struggles in the sheets, not realizing he's in a bed and pulls them off himself as he begins to panic. 

"Where do you think you're going Darlin’?" says a warm honey whiskey voice as a very familiar arm comes around him to pull him back down against the pillows and mattress. 

"Jen?" A breathless whisper breaks through his panic. Jensen is lying next to him but with space between them so he doesn’t jostle Jared causing him undue pain. 

“Yea babe. Lay back. I got ya,” said Jensen not removing his hand from the toned chest it was pressing against. 

“He’s going to come for… me in three days… contract…” wheezed Jared through pain riddled breaths. 

“The fucker is dead Jay. Chris took him out, bullet to the head,” grumbled Jensen, moving closer to Jared’s prone body being as gentle as possible. Cupping his cheek, looking him in the eye that’s not swollen shut, but very bloodshot. 

“Jen…” tears course down his ruined face and a small sob escapes his torn and blood crusted lips as Jensen leans in close to place small, light kisses on them. 

“I’m right here, not going anywhere Darlin’.” Quietly between kisses, shifting slightly up onto his knees to keep the weight off of him. Wanting so badly to touch, lick, kiss, feel every part of this man to make certain he’s alive and with him. He knows he has to wait though. He knows Jared isn’t ready for that just yet and it breaks him when he hears the whimper he loves so much. 

“Please…Jen…” 

“You can barely breathe, Jay. I’m not hurting you. Doesn’t for a minute mean I don’t want to, just not willing to hurt you,” said Jensen laying back down next to him. “Just rest for now, not going anywhere.” 

Jared closed his eyes and let the sedative pull him back under, feeling Jensen’s strong arm wrapped around his lower stomach (away from the many abrasions littering his torso). 

The next morning:  
Jensen’s arm was still wrapped around Jared’s waist, his head pillowed against the other man’s shoulder, and one leg wrapped around his thigh. His groin pressed to his hip, hard and unyielding in his boxers. 

"Jens... Pl... pleaz," gasped Jared through the pain of breathing. 

"What's wrong Jay? You gotta try to talk to me man," pleaded Jensen as he laid his head on Jared's shoulder, his arm wrapped around his waist. 

"H... He... touched me, I feel dirty," coughed Jared, just barely getting the sentence past his wrecked lips and closing his non-swollen eye in shame, tears running freely down his face. 

“Jay. Jay, look at me," cupping the younger man's face as gently as he could. "Not your fault. Can I... Can I show you, remind you who you belong to?" 

"Ye... yes," moving his head to the side a little giving Jensen access to his neck. Jensen takes advantage of the invitation, sucking and licking the younger man's ear to his collar bone, making Jared moan loudly. 

Being gentle as possible, when all he really wanted to do was take him fast and hard, the bruises and bandages across his chest were his reminders. He licked his way down Jared's battered body (still fine as hell) till he was at the cut of his hip. He sucked his own bruise at the V of his hip and groin. 

Marking him, Jensen was leaving evidence that Jared belonged to him and only him. Gripping Jared's half-hard cock in his hand, the younger man shivered and bucked his hips slightly at the soft, calloused hand stroking his dick, up and down with a small twist back up to the tip. A small grunt was the only sign of any pain at the movement. 

Jostled out of their fervor by a sudden thump on the other side of the hotel room and muffled yelling out in the hall. Jensen groaned in irritation. 

"Stay right there, don't move!" growled Jensen. Whoever was making him lose his erection, might meet their end. 

"What the Fuck is going on?" yelled Jensen flinging open the door as he tied his lounge pants, looking from Jason to Chris to a short, dark-haired boy that was roughly being pushed against the wall next to Jensen's door. 

"This Shit stick wants to talk to you, but won't let us pat him down!" grumbled Chris, eyeing Jensen carefully with his hands on the kid's shoulders, holding him back. 

"Sorry for waking you, Jensen, it's important. JD sent me," said Osric blushing while trying to get the two muscle-bound bodyguards off of him. 

"Os?" came a choked voice full of pain from inside the room. 

"Yea Jayman, it's me," raising his voice so Jared could hear him. 

"Jen, let him in, he's one of mine," Jared sighed and let out a hiss in pain as he tried to scoot back against the pillows. 

Jensen nodded at the three of them. Jason let go first, Chris held on a little longer. 

"Anything, and I mean anything, happens to either of them with you in there and you will wish you weren't born, got it?" 

Osric shook his head yes and stepped away from the man still looking at him with wide eyes and swallowing hard. 

Jensen kept his cool until the door shut then he burst out laughing with Jason and Chris just looking at their boss in utter disbelief. 

"You're gonna leave Jared by himself with that kid?" questioned Chris. 

"He will be fine for a few minutes," still chuckling, trying to catch his breath. 

******* 

The lights were dim, the sheets were scratchy, and the nurses were timid. All the things this place needed was a doctor who knew what they were doing. Mr. Amell was in the reclined bed, dozing from the sedative the nurse had given him after he lashed out at them when he finally came to from surgery. 

The bullet hadn’t pierced his skull, _'too bad... would have been better to work for a vegetable...'_ thought Agent Bela as she stood against the door frame waiting for her employer to regain consciousness. 

Stephen Amell, billionaire, sadistic asshole. He was paying her to keep him alive and safe, as well as take for him what he thought was rightfully his. She didn’t agree with it, but she wasn’t paid to, just did as she was told. In three days' time, someone would pay Jared Padalecki another visit. Only this time, he would be moving into the penthouse apartment with Mr. Amell, unwillingly of course. 

She had her orders; whether or not Amell gained consciousness the orders were going to be followed. Otherwise, she was just going to cut her losses and run. She should have joined Ackles back in the day, if she had, she wouldn’t be caught up in this shit storm. 

She was going to try to protect the Padalecki kid as much as she could from her crazy motherfucker of a boss, even if it meant losing her life to do it. She owed Jensen Ackles. He found her beaten and bloody on the streets and gave her a job. A reason to live again after the brutal rape she endured at the hands of her ex-lover and his friends. 

She wasn’t about to fuck with Amell or Ackles for that matter. She would let them hash out their problems on their own. When that happened she planned on being on a plane out of the country. She was not sticking around for that war! 

She was brought out of her musings by a rough coughing noise from the bed where Amell lay. Looking up, she caught bright blue-green eyes staring at her, but not really seeing her. 

“Where the Fuck am I?” bellowed Amell, trying to sit up, his arms tethered to the railings so he couldn’t do any more damage to his head.


	8. Hot Blooded

Osric walked into the room, seeing Jared on the bed leaning heavily against the pile of pillows under him. He barely recognized JD's second in command under all the bruises and cuts to his face. 

"Dayum man, heard it was bad, but not this," shivering at the sight. 

"Yea, well I ain't winning any beauty contests anytime soon, so what’s up?" hissed Jared trying to pull the covers up his chest more. 

Jensen walked in, his commanding presence calmed the nervous twitching in Jared, helping Jared with the covers and fluffing his pillows. 

"Well, now that I have you both here, JD sent me. There're some things that guard...Rachel has been... um... questioning... that you need to know," said Osric fidgeting with the strap to his messenger bag, Jensen made him nervous, not that he had anything against Jensen, it’s just that he was bad-ass and scary. 

Jensen sat down on the bed next to Jared, interlocking their hands together. Smiling at Osric, knowing full well the reaction he caused in the smaller man. 

“Alright Os, it's OK. Go ahead and tell us,” said Jared nervously waiting for the truth that he knew to come out, remembering how timid Osric was as well. 

“Uh… OK, so, here is a copy of the contract that your father DIDN’T sign,” said Osric handing Jared the paperwork from his bag that JD had given him. He had very explicit instructions to not read it; just hand it to Jared and explain that JD had no knowledge of it. 

“Wait! What? What do you mean JD didn’t sign this?” asked Jensen taking the paperwork from Jared to look it over, skimming the pages, he saw something that hit a nerve right away but didn’t say anything. 

“It's forged. Misha forged them just like he did all of the checks and building permits and anything else MMSC might have,” said Osric looking at Jared with concern, knowing that Jared knew Osric was Misha's assistant which didn’t bode well for him. 

“Whoa… so my father knows nothing?” asked Jared as Osric shook his head. “Os, I want all and I mean ALL the files. I need to see this shit,” not believing that Misha could do all of this, stab him and his family in the back like this. 

“Calm down Darlin’, getting in a huff right now ain't gonna help your ribs,” said Jensen, squeezing his hand. “Os, you can send those files here and Jared can go through them while he is recovering.” 

“Alright, so now here’s the really bad news…” started Osric; before he could continue Chad stormed into the room covered in blood. 

*****

“Where the Fuck am I?” bellowed Amell, trying to sit up, his arms tethered to the railings so he couldn’t do any more damage to his head. 

“Mr. Amell, Sir, you're at Memorial Hospital in LoCa, New Hampshire,” said Bela. “You were shot in the head while trying to convince Jared Padalecki, second in command of the Wolf’s Den chapter of the Mountain Men Motorcycle Club, to enter a... romantic? Relationship with you.” 

“He shot me?” asked Amell wondering why Jared would shoot him. He was a nice guy and not to mention filthy rich; anyone would want him. 

“No, after hand to hand combat with Jared’s life partner, one Jensen Ackles, Leader of Iron Horse Motorcycle Club. Jensen’s second in command, Christian Kane, shot you,” replied Bela as directly as possible, seeing her employer cringe at the mention of Jensen, or maybe it was 'Jared’s life partner'. 

“NO! He can't be with that… that… traitor! I want him! I WANT HIM NOW!” yelled Amell, his heart monitor beeping making the nurses aware that there is some sort of trauma happening. 

“Sir, you have three days to wait per order of the contract and you need time to recover,” reasoned Bela, even though she knew it was a lost cause. 

“I don’t give a damn about the contract! Jared WILL be MINE!” said Stephen laying back into the pillows as the nurses came filing into the room, trying not to twist his wrists that were currently bound in restraints. 

“Mr. Amell you need to calm down, sir. Do you know where you are?” asked a nurse, standing at his bedside checking his vitals. 

Another nurse asked Bela to leave the room while they attended to Stephen. Bela smirked as she heard him cursing at the nurse staff. She had no intention of going after Jared before or after the three day grace period. She was getting away from this as far as she could. She did her job, made sure Stephen Amell knew what was going on and was in good health, or well conscious. 

“He’s awake and alert… Yes, he is still going after the Morgan boy… No Ma’am, not that I'm aware of… Yes Ma’am, nine o’clock flight to Aruba. See you there.” Bela flipped her phone shut and walked out of the hospital to her Lincoln. 

*** 

Chad was covered in blood from his short blond hair to above his knees. Jared just stared, not being able to rack his brain around it. Jensen moved off the bed to make sure his lover's best friend was alright. 

"Not mine, well most of it anyway," smirked Murray as he sat in a metal folding chair Jensen had offered him. 

"I take it LoCa was a success?" asked Jensen standing back over by the bed, Jared folded his large hand into his. 

"Yep. Things are all set up there. THIS, however, was not LoCa," said Chad, leaning back in the chair trying not to be bothered by the drying blood on his forehead or the love-sick look on Jared's face. 

"Chad why didn't you take a shower before coming to give us the report?" asked Jared trying to sit up more without causing himself more pain. 

"Because… after I was done beating the piss outta the guy, I thought you would like to know that Kane and Manns are taking a crack at 'Good ole Misha' as well," said Chad getting up and walking toward the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go take a shower." 

"Wait… What??" asked Jensen, eyes wide and full of painful promises. 

"Oh, Misha is down in your wine cellar 'entertaining' Kane and Manns," said Chad exiting the room in the same fashion as he entered. 

"Chad! Wait…" yelled Jared. 

"Yea…?" standing at the threshold. 

"Jen… go have fun with your boys… but you make Damn sure that sonofabitch can still talk!" growled Jared through gritted teeth as pain slashed through his side. 

"Oh Darlin' I'll make sure he sings like a canary," smirked Jensen as he kissed the side of Jared’s battered face. 

Osric was still standing there watching and listening, barely breathing. He finally got the nerve to blurt out, "Amell is still alive! He’s in Memorial Hospital." 

"No! No! JENSEN!!" Jared screamed, shaking with eyes wide in fear. 

"It's OK love. I will handle it. One thing at a time Jay. Calm down," soothed Jensen, petting Jared's hair "How?" 

"I-I-I don't know sir. His main guard got him there. They were spotted in a helicopter at the hospital by Sophia," stammered Osric in fear. 

"Alright, I’m going to use your shower Ackles and watch over Jay, while you go take over with that piece of trash who thinks he can sell my best friend. Osric, you go get me some clothes, NOW!" said Chad walking back into the room. 

"I promise you Darlin' I won't be long and Chad is right here. Steve and Ash are on the other side of that door," said Jensen just as the door opened with Steve and Ash looking in to make sure everything was ok, hearing Jared scream. 

"You- You said Chris shot him… y-you… you said you saw it…" Jared now gasping for breath as a panic attack took over. 

"Ash! Go get the doc!! Jared, sweetheart, calm down. You're OK. Nothing and no one can touch you here. As long as you are here with me, you're fine," said Jensen now with both of Jared's hands in his, looking him dead in his hazel eyes. 

Osric walked back in the room with clothing for Chad, a small handgun was tucked under the sweats and t-shirt. He really wasn’t sure if he could do it, but he had to try; Amell had his sister. He knew that he would probably be killed by at least one of them, if not the guys stationed outside the door. Kidnapping Jared wasn’t going to be easy this time around and now they had Misha... he thought about just giving himself up and telling them everything. 

The doctor was tending to Jared when Chad got out of the shower. Jared was given a shot of pain killers and something to keep him calm. Jensen was grabbing his knife collection, before leaving Chad in charge. 

"I’m trusting you, Murray… again," said Jensen as he flipped the butterfly knife open and closed. 

Chad, in nothing but a towel and the knife very close to his thinly covered bits, gulped. "Not letting him out of my sight Ackles." 

Osric handed Chad the clothing and pointed the gun at both men. 

"Os, dude! Put the gun down," demanded Chad, seeing the scared childlike look in Osric's eyes. 

"I can't Chad. I have to take Jared to Amell, it's the only way…" holding the gun steady on both of them. 

"Only way for-" before Chad could finish asking, Osric had a knife sticking out of his throat. 

Jensen standing up straight from the crouch he had gotten into to throw it. Osric's body fell to the floor; he was dead before he hit it. 

"Ackles… you are one scary ass dude," looking from the floor to the man still flipping his knife around in his hand before pocketing it. 

Jensen winked and picked up the body, carrying it out the door. 

Mikey was outside Jensen's room waiting for orders and to give a full report when the Boss stepped out carrying the small man he saw a few minutes ago bringing clothing to the room. 

"Hey boss." 

"Here, take care of this for me," handing over the body to the bald man. 

" Umm... OK. What in hells bells happened?" Hefting the light weight over his shoulder. 

"Pulled a gun on us, trying to kidnap Jared," shrugging as he walked to the Emergency exit. "Ash, make sure no one and I mean NO ONE goes in that room!" 

"Got it boss!" said Ash leaning against the wall with one foot propped up. 

"Mikey… I want my knife back after," holding the door so the big guy could go through and make his way down the flight of stairs that lead to the wooded area that they usually used for this type of thing. 

"Yep. Know the drill. What are you going to tell Jared?" asked Mikey pausing at the outside door. 

"Anything and everything Misha says to me," seethed Jensen, taking the butterfly knife back out of his pocket, nervous tension flowing through him. 

Mikey nodded and went about his task, as Jensen descended another two flights of stairs to the old wine cellar turned torture chamber. 

As Jensen walked down the stairs, he thought of the terrified look on Jared's face. The way Osric had blurted out Amell was alive had made him pause and grow even more suspicious of him. He was chastising himself for not listing to his gut while the kid was explaining things to Jared. Amell had a way of hurting people without lifting a finger, Jensen knew this all too well. 

He heard the grunts and groans of pain being inflicted before he saw the blood on the floor and the three men in the room. 

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in and played with, a filthy fucking rat. Aww, man up Collins, I can hear you halfway up the stairs, and we all know just how heartless you really are now,” said Jensen snidely, walking between Chris and Jason to look Misha dead in the eyes. 

"F..f..uck… y… y..ou!" spat Misha; the left side of his face looked almost as bad as Jared's. 

"Naw, no thanks, you're not my type," sneered Jensen as a picture of Jared before he was beaten flooded his mind.


	9. Don't Fear the Reaper

_Jensen Ackles grew up in the backwoods of the O.Z. He knew how to shoot a gun, gut fish and wild game, as well as street fight with the best. He left the O.Z. after High school for ManchVegas to go to College. His first year was tough, using all his funds from years of working at the Pig Pit (a pig roast diner out on 16N) on his books and tuition. If he wanted to make it through another year without being homeless or starving, he had to get a good-paying job._

_Jensen's roommate had a friend that was looking for a bodyguard of sorts. All his roommate would tell him was the guy's name, Stephen, and he was some big shot businessman. Jensen was desperate for cash flow, so he took the job._

_His first assignment was to guard a bland business building at night. Easy enough job, or so he thought. There were three other guys guarding the place with him when thieves broke in trying to steal sensitive computer information. That was the first time Jensen had ever shot another human and it wouldn’t be his last. As the years went by Jensen had trained himself to use knives instead of guns, knives were cleaner and less able to be identified._

_After three years of being a bodyguard/enforcer to Stephen Amell, Jensen had left college, had more money than he could ever hope for and a sweet little ride he adored, a shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala that purred like a kitten and he only used on personal days._

_He was off to another assignment, a warehouse job, when he saw a girl being beaten by three guys in an alleyway. Now, Jensen wasn’t a softhearted kinda guy, he just respected women like his grandma raised him. He parked the car on the curb and silent as a cat (with sharp as hell knives at his disposal) he took all three guys out before they could even get their britches on._

_He got the girl into the car he was driving (Amell’s company vehicle) and brought her back to the bunkhouse on the Amell Estate, where most of the bodyguards lived. He assured her that she could rest there while he completed his assignment. Within a week he was training her how to be an enforcer like him. She excelled rather quickly (found out her name was Bela), Amell wanted her for his own personal guard._

_For a woman who looked as feminine and soft as she, there was a cold, hard, darkness in her. She was able to kill without mercy, nearly scary to even Jensen. However, he was rid of fear long before he happened upon her. He understood how her light eyes held her history, pain, and hatred for those who brutalized her. Jensen swore the only reason he and Amell were still breathing when they woke each morning was that Jensen saved her life, and Amell gave her an outlet._

_His last year with Amell was a surreal one. Jensen was sent to the local UNH campus. His assignment was a rather personal one. His old roommate was now a professor there and was selling Roofies to underclassmen. He was outside the professor’s building, waiting for him to finish class when he saw the most gorgeous boy. Long chestnut hair, hazel eyes slightly covered by wild bangs, wearing an over-sized sweatshirt (that had seen better days) boasting the Wildcats hockey team, and long legs that went for miles covered in jeans that looked a bit big on him. He was a little too geeky for Jensen’s taste, but fun to look at._

_His staring was interrupted by Robbie (his old roommate and mark) wearing khaki pants, a long-sleeved, collared shirt with a sweater vest over it, short dark hair gelled to perfection. “Jensen? What are you doing here?”_

_“Stephen sent me, I think you know why. Get in,” sighed Jensen, watching the tall drink of water walk away before turning back to Robbie._

_“Does Stephen know about … us?” asked Robbie, quietly from the passenger seat of the van Jensen was currently driving. He knew Amell got obsessive because what is his is HIS whether you are just working for him, or he actually wants you._

_“I don’t know and I really don’t care. I haven’t been with anyone since college,” replied Jensen as he drove into the warehouse garage that they used to dispose of unwanted things. It was out of the way and spacious. The cops never came to snoop around which was a good thing._

_“I know I fucked up, just make it quick,” said Robbie getting out of the van turning to look at his former lover._

_“Sorry about this man,” said Jensen, stepping down and to the side of the man that he thought of as a good friend._

_“Just one thing first. I'm actually glad it was you he sent. It shows that he at least put some thought and sentiment into who kills his family. I'm his cousin, you know. Please, just... get out as fast as you can before you end up dead too...…” said Robbie hugging him as Jensen slid the blade into Robbie’s chest, killing him instantly._

_As the light left Robbie's eyes, Jensen realized he had never noticed the family resemblance. He knew that he had gotten in too deep when he could only recognize the blatant personality differences between the two men. He may have been grateful to his cousin, but Jensen knew that Robbie would NEVER have been so callous and vindictive._

_Robbie’s words sunk in after that. More and more people Amell did business with ended up at the end of Jensen’s blade._

_It was a Friday night, Jensen was at a dive bar where motorcycle gangs and white-collar folk come to spend their hard-earned cash to forget the week. Jensen was sitting at the bar nursing a whiskey neat. An older gentleman, wearing a leather vest (he would later learn it was called a Cut) over a grimy long-sleeved Henley with tattered jeans and ratty old cowboy boots came over to sit next to him. Already smelling of a brewery, the old man ordered a scotch on the rocks._

_“It's been a strange day,” said the old man to no one in particular._

_Jensen just sat there on the rickety bar stool that kept tipping to the right whenever he tried to take a sip of his drink, not sure if the old man was talking to him._

_The man nodded at the bartender as he slid the scotch to him. “Lost two of my guys two weeks back. Too bad I can't find someone to replace ‘em. You know anyone Jonas?”_

_“Nah, I don’t know anyone who would want to join you on a ride of a lifetime. I couldn’t do it with my 'Arthur' acting up and most of the douchebags that come in here are white collars,” answered the bartender._

_Jensen listened intently, taking in every word, not realizing that the two men were speaking of him._

_“Well you hear of anyone, give ‘em my card, will you?” asked the old man as he laid his money down under his empty glass and couple of business cards that looked as though they had been through the wash. He walked toward the door, clapping a couple of older men on the back as he did._

_Jensen finished his whiskey and slid one of the old man’s cards out from the scotch glass, trying to flatten it out. The color faded, but still able to read the script._

_It read;  
Mark Pellegrino  
President of IHMC  
603-528-×××× _

_Jensen shoved it into his well-worn leather wallet, he wouldn’t call the number for two more months. After he found out Amell had lied to him about Robbie. He wasn’t selling a damn thing; Amell was being an obsessive ass, proving to Jensen that Amell had ALL the power and control._

_Jensen sneaked away in the middle of an assignment by making it seem like he got badly injured. He had tracked down Mark Pellegrino and the Iron Horse Motorcycle Club. He hid his Baby, the 1967 Chevy, in a secure storage unit up in North Conway and bought a 2005 Harley Davidson Road King._

_Pellegrino had welcomed him with open arms; it took him two years to prove his worth and loyalty. Jensen had noticed the difference between Amell's intimidation, and Pellegrino's almost fatherly leadership immediately. The death of Pellegrino had shaken them to their core, Jensen most of all, and the older club members took a vote and elected Jensen as Mark’s successor._

*****

This was where Jensen's mind had wandered as he marched down the steps to the wine cellar of the Conway Grand Hotel. That all led up to this moment, with the sniveling, whiny bitch that backstabbed the MMSC’s and Jensen’s lover. Misha Collins might not be Stephen Amell, but the rat bastard helped drive that nail into the coffin and he was damn sure going to pay for it. 

Chris and Jason had done some decent damage to Collin’s face. His jet-black hair was tousled, and his left eye was swollen shut with a bruise slowly forming over his cheek. He had blood coming from one ear and running down his neck, but Jensen wanted him begging and screaming for his life to be over. He also wanted to make him confess, tell every dirty deed he forged JD's name onto. 

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in and played with, a filthy fucking rat. Aww, man up Collins, I can hear you halfway up the stairs, and we all know just how heartless you really are now,” said Jensen snidely, walking between Chris and Jason to look Misha dead in the eyes. 

"F..f...uck.... y..y...ou!" spat Misha the left side of his face looked almost as bad as Jared's. 

"Naw, no thanks, you're not my type," sneered Jensen as a picture of Jared before he was beaten flooded his mind. 

Jensen took out his knife set, the oak bench that held the extra bar glasses had been cleaned off just for him. He unrolled the soft black velvet fabric that the different sized knives were in. Misha’s eyes bulged out, his mouth went slack as Jensen picked up a small carving knife. 

“Collins, you were dating Rachel, were you not?” asked Jensen not really expecting a response “You know where she learned to carve up a body? No? Ah well she had a good teacher! You can tell me to go fuck myself all you want. The ONLY one who is in control here is ME.” growled Jensen as he fingered the small blade. 

“Hey Jen, do you want us to...” started Jason, the heavily bearded, easy-going, don’t wanna kill people kind of biker, taking in the knives and the sadistic look in Jensen’s dark green, almost black eyes. 

“NO! I need someone here as a witness to what this fucker has to say after I’m thru with him,” snarled Jensen, looking at Chris, pleading with him. 

Chris knew the type of killer Jensen had become when he worked for Amell, he was cold-hearted, ruthless. He knew he couldn’t leave Jensen to become that again, he would stay to reign him in, remind him of the love he had for the giant pain in the ass of a moose that was currently waiting for him in his suite. Jason, on the other hand, really hadn’t seen that side of him. He was more or less a lackey or a gofer. 

Misha licked his dry lips while rolling his eyes at his captors and scoffed, "You don't have the balls, Ackles." 

Jensen bristled, moving closer to the slimeball, the knife's edge digging into Misha's pectoral muscle as he whispered in his ear, "You wanna bet?" 

The man let out a high-pitched squeal like the pigs Jensen had to slaughter all throughout high school. 

“I’m going to make you tell me all your dirty little secrets,” dragging the knife down further toward Misha’s naval. Crimson-red blood spilled to the floor from the shallow cut he made. 

Misha blanched as he felt his own blood trickle down his torso, trying to decide whether or not to tell Jensen everything that he had done and helped with, or take that shit to his grave. He figured it was not worth taking more damage, maybe he could deal his way out. 

“If I were you, I’d start talking before Jensen guts you like a fish!” said Chris starting to worry about Jensen’s sanity and the expert way he was welding that small carving knife. 

“Jared has… three days… before the con..tract goes... into effect,” stuttered Misha, trying to ignore the burning pain in his right side. “I can... give you… the… real… aaahhh!” 

Jensen twisted the knife a little. “I know this already. Your little birdie came to visit and tried to put a bullet in Jared’s head. We have the real contract.” 

“Then, what do you waaaaannnttt?!” yelled Misha as Jensen pulled the knife out of his body, more blood rushed down to the floor. 

“I want to know why! I want to know how long you’ve been cooking the books!” snarled Jensen wiping his knife blade on a towel Chris handed him, as well as his hands. “No deals, no funny business! I want the fucking truth!” picking up a slightly bigger knife than the one he had before. 

Misha swallowed thickly, he had a feeling he was about to die at the hands of Jensen Fucking Ackles, not really how he envisioned his demise. “Alright! Alright!” as Jensen came closer with the sharp blade in his hand. 

Jensen lowered the knife to Misha’s crotch, held the blade just under his balls through his pants, making the man swallow thickly in fear. “I will start cutting one by one and feed them to you if you don’t start talking bitch!” snarled Jensen raising the blade higher, pressing hard against the man’s groin, the blade cutting a hole through the thin fabric of his pants. 

“Please don’t, please! I will tell you everything I swear!” begged Misha trying to move his crotch away from the blade. Jensen’s steady hand holding it in place. “Amell came to me after JD made him that offer! He said… he said he could get me out of MMSC, offer me a better deal and more money. All I had to do was get the contract signed and Jared to be his, I swear!” 

“Who fucking signed the contract?” asked Jensen not moving the knife away, actually putting more pressure on it against the man’s balls, he could see blood ooze out of the small nick he made. 

“Amell, Pellegrino, and I signed JD’s name. I signed it. It's not legally binding cause its forged!” whimpered Misha feeling the small trickle of blood wet his pants, or was that urine? 

“How do we get Jared out of it? I swear I will let Jen cut you up in a million pieces if you don’t answer!” snarled Chris, his Kentucky twang coming out in his voice, his hands at his sides folding into white-knuckled fists. 

“Hold up! Did Pellegrino know what he was signing?” asked Jason looking from Misha to Jensen still holding a knife to the guy’s junk. 

“No. Pellegrino thought it was the deed to the land he wanted to buy, the poor bastard never read it just signed it. I’m sure if he had read it Amell would be dead instead,” said Misha wishing that Jensen would remove the knife. 

“And getting Jared out of this mess you helped make?” asked Jensen, pressing up higher, so the blade was cutting deeper to remind Misha to tell him the truth. 

Panting in pain, Misha said, “You need to talk to Sam, Jared’s mother. She knows Amell’s secret. It’s the only way to get him out of it. You need to hurry though, you only have two days left.” 

Jensen removed the knife from Misha’s crotch and stepped back from him, turning to look at Chris and Jason. Both men nodded in agreement to what Jensen was about to do. 

Jensen pulled his arm in towards himself, then quickly stretched it out, slicing Misha across the neck with the sharp blade. Cutting his throat deep, blood pouring from the gash. Within seconds the rat was dead. Their world would be better for it.


	10. Highway Star

Bela peeled out of the hospital parking lot, quickly maneuvering the Lincoln into traffic. She knew she had less than two hours to get to her destination. The stop and go traffic of North Conway was frustrating, but once out of the downtown area, it was smooth sailing. Finally, hitting the back roads to Sanford was bliss with no other cars for miles. 

A year ago: 

_Bela Talbot was at a night club in LoCa enjoying a dry martini and the pretty young thing dancing in front of her, when an older woman, blonde, petite, wearing a stylish suit walked up to the bar next to her._

_"Hey Roy! Blackjack!" said the woman in a steel voice, slightly smiling._

_The bartender, Roy, poured black Sambuca and Jack Daniel’s whiskey into a silver shaker with ice. After a good couple of shakes, he then poured the mixture into an old fashioned glass, and handed it to her instead of sliding it across the bar._

_The woman took a healthy swig of her drink, rolling the liquid around on her tongue before swallowing it and turning toward the dance floor. “I have a job for you, if you’re interested.”_

_Bela looked around to make sure the woman was talking to her. “Depends on how much it pays and how dangerous,” replied Bela, raising her own glass._

_“I know who you work for, Bela Talbot. Trust me, it's plenty dangerous and the money is fair,” said the woman, knocking back her drink like a pro, setting her glass on the bar, tapping the rim. The bartender came over and refilled the glass._

_“So you know me. What is it that you need me for?” looking at the woman over her own drink._

_“You can help save my son,” said the woman, knocking back the dark liquid like it was water. “Not here,” quickly picking up a napkin and stealing the bartender’s pen, she wrote something down and folded it neatly in her hand._

_Bela held her hand out to take the folded napkin when a big, muscular older man in a leather biker’s vest walked up to them. The woman held her hand out and grasped Bela’s in a quick shake, leaving the napkin behind in her hand._

_“It was nice meeting you Bela, we should do lunch to talk over your ideas.” The woman smiled as she walked away under the arm of the biker._

Present day: 

Bela pulled into the dirt driveway that led to a rundown mobile home. The shutters were falling off their hinges, the shingles were mostly hanging off the roof, and the windows were so filthy you couldn’t tell if the lights were on. A red Subaru parked outside it was the only sign of life. 

Bela pulled her Lincoln right up behind the Subaru; getting out of the vehicle, she was on high alert. She knew this client had bodyguards of her own. Checking her inside jacket pocket for her knives that she always carried with her (thanks to Ackles and his OCD training). She stepped cautiously toward the front door. 

“You don’t need weapons here, girl,” said the same steely voice she had heard in a night club a year ago. 

The front door of the mobile home swung open with a squeak of its hinges. There stood Sam Morgan, wife of JD Morgan, president of the MMSC, and her client. 

Bela nodded her head in respect as she continued her short trek toward the door. 

“Were you followed?” asked Sam looking around the yard. 

“Not that I’m aware of. There were no other vehicles for miles and I took to the back roads,” replied Bela as Sam lead her into the molding, yellowed with aged kitchen. 

"Coffee? Trust me the place looks like a dump, but it has its charm," said Sam, sitting down on what looked like an old computer chair at an even older card table that held a newer coffee maker and two coffee cups. 

"Love some," answered Bela taking a seat on a metal folding chair on the other side of the table, looking around the empty room. The fridge and stove were no longer in the kitchen, in its place was a mini-fridge dusty with age and a camp burner on the counter. 

“We don’t use this place often. Usually a safe house of sorts, for times like these,” said Sam, pouring coffee into the cup in front of the young woman before her. 

“Well, it's not looking very safe at the moment. Feels like it could fall in on itself any second,” smiled Bela, taking a sip of the warm joe. 

Sam pushed a blue folder across the worn and scarred table surface. “This is everything that you need.” 

“OK, so I just hand this over to Ackles and expect him not to kill me?” asked Bela opening the folder to look over the information she was going to use to destroy Amell’s plans. 

“I’m sure Jensen Ackles values my son’s life more than that,” said Sam. “If not, my son’s second in command has certain orders.” 

Bela had realized she was dealing with a ruthless bitch the moment she met her, but to think that she would kill her own son’s lover in cold blood was something else. 

“Thank you for the coffee. I hope this works, for Jared’s sake. I have seen the way he looks at Ackles,” said Bela grimly, making her way toward the front door. 

“It will. Just be sure to get that to him tonight, before it's too late,” said Sam, with the promise of pain in her eyes. 

Bela walked out the door and to her car. She sat on the faux leather seats as she placed the folder on the passenger seat before starting the engine. Listening to it purr, she sighed, hoping this shit wasn’t going to blow up in her face or go sideways. Getting back on the road, going back the way she came, she drove like a bat out of hell to get that folder to Conway and into the hands of the most ruthless man she had ever known. 

She knew she was on a time crunch, about a day and a half before that damn contract went into effect, illegal or not. Once those three days were up, there wouldn’t be anything anyone could do to save Jared Padalecki Morgan. Amell would put his sick, twisted, evil hands on the poor kid and that just couldn’t happen as far as she was concerned. 

*****

It was almost midnight by the time Jensen returned upstairs to the suite and Jared. Covered in blood, he walked into the room to find Chad sitting in a chair with his arms crossed with a frown upon his face. Jared was sitting up on the edge of the bed, bare feet sticking out of the lounge pants he had been changed into when they first got him back. The stark white bandages looked like a fucking neon sign against his tanned skin. 

“I’m going to take a shower Chad! I feel fucking disgusting! You try being stuck in bed with dried fucking blood all over you!” yelled a very pissed off Jared; it was evident that they had been at this for some time. 

Jensen cleared his throat, “Alright. You wanna take a shower, let’s take a shower,” answered Jensen as he unbuttoned his top shirt that was soiled with Misha’s blood. 

Jared’s eyes widen, blown dark with lust, as they followed Jensen’s hands going to his undershirt to pull it off. Revealing the man’s hard muscular chest and soft abs, you could tell he had been working out some. Jared licked his lips and nodded his head. 

“Please Jen,” a quiet whimper left his lips. 

“Sure thing Darlin,’" said Jensen, as he stepped up to where Jared sat on the bed. 

“I will be at the bar if you need me,” said Chad, slapping his hands against his thighs as he stood up to leave. 

“Thanks Chad. Enjoy the whiskey,” called Jensen over his shoulder not looking away from Jared as Chad left. “Come on beautiful, let's get you into the shower,” as he helped Jared stand up from the bed, letting him lean on him as he gained his balance. 

“Thank you,” whispered Jared kissing him awkwardly on the cheek with his bruised and battered lips. 

“Come on Darlin’, we have all night and a big ass shower calling to us.” Pulling away with a growl, he helped Jared walk to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Jensen helped Jared get his pants off and sat him naked on the closed toilet lid as Jensen started the shower. He then removed the rest of his blood-soaked clothes and helped Jared into the stall, climbing in after him. 

Jared stood under the spray, relished in the warm water running down his body. Jensen lathered his hands up with body wash and began to wash his boy. Starting with his shoulders, working his way slowly down, being careful not to get soap in the many cuts that weren’t fully healed. Kneeling in front of him, Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s hips, ignoring his groin for the moment to move down his legs and then back up. 

Jared leaned back against the shower wall, water sluicing down over him. He closed his eyes and let out a gasp as Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, while his other hand groped his balls, covering them with generous amounts of soap. 

Standing back up, his hands not moving from their current position, Jensen watched as Jared came apart. Mouth lax in an O, eyes closed and head thrown back. Panting and moaning as Jensen stroked his hard, leaking member. 

“Mmm… love it when you make those little noises. You like that, huh,” said Jensen gripping a little harder, stroking a little faster. 

“Yes, oh Jen,” moaned Jared, thrusting his hips into Jensen’s hand eagerly. 

“Mmm… I want you so bad Darlin’. I just don’t want to hurt you,” said Jensen, reaching around Jared with his other hand, abandoning his balls to squeeze his ass and stroke a finger slightly across his rim. 

“Please Jen, I need you,” begged Jared panting with each stroke Jensen gave his cock, gasping when he felt his hand against his rim. 

“Alright Doll, let's get you turned around, facing the wall,” said Jensen letting go of Jared, and helping him turn towards the wall. 

Jared’s hand was braced against the smooth surface, while his cast arm was bent against his chest as Jensen knelt behind him, spreading him wide and placing kisses on his ass cheeks. Using a healthy lather of soap, Jensen slowly inserted one finger into Jared’s tight hole. Jared shivered and moaned as Jensen added another to stretch him. 

It'd been a while since they had been together; Jensen really wanted to take his time, but wasn’t sure if Jared would be able to stand that long. He stretched him as much as he could, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust of his hand until Jared was begging for his cock. 

“Please, I need you. Want you in me. Fuck me, Jensen! Fill me so good!” 

Jensen stood up and lathered himself up with soap, pushing the head of his cock against Jared’s entrance. Slipping a couple of times due to the soap, finally making contact, pushing slowly into him. He moaned as he felt Jared clench around him as soon as he bottomed out. 

“Oh god, Jen. So full, so good. MOVE! Ah!” whimpered Jared pushing back against him. 

Jensen slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly, gaining a moan out of Jared along with several curse words and a couple of threats if Jensen kept treating him like an invalid. Jensen chuckled and begun to pick up the pace. 

Trusting hard and fast, just the way they both liked it. Jared clawed at the shower wall for purchase as Jensen changed his angle, hitting that glorious spot as he picked up his pace again. Moaning deliciously with each thrust into his tight, hot hole. 

“HARDER! Jensen! I swear to God if you don’t fuck me like I’m YOURS and ONLY YOURS, like normal, I will cut your fucking balls off!” yelled Jared looking over his shoulder at him. 

Jensen thrust harder and deeper, holding Jared’s hips as did. “Like this sweetheart? This what you want?” growled Jensen, slamming into him. Jared’s face squished against the shower wall as Jensen pounded into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

“Yes! AH, Jensen, Yes oh yes!” moaned Jared as he took the pounding, making him forget the last 48 hours. 

“Gonna come for me darlin’? Just on my cock! Yeah! I know you can,” said Jensen gripping Jared’s shoulder with one hand as the other is still on his hip, leaving bruises. 

“Almost there, Jen! Harder, faster!” panted Jared, he could feel the burn in his chest and ribs, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the way Jensen’s cock was hitting his prostate and claiming him, making him forget that Amell had touched him. 

“Yea, oh yea, oh Jensen, YES!” screamed Jared as he came all over the shower wall untouched, shaking in his legs and arms. He clenched around Jensen in the throes of his orgasm, making Jensen cry out as he unloaded himself into Jared. 

Jared could feel Jensen’s warm jizz filling him up and dripping out, down the sides of his legs as Jensen pulled out slowly. His hands back around Jared’s hips to help steady him. 

“You alright darlin’?” whispered Jensen kissing his shoulder lightly. 

“Fucking... amazing!” panted Jared as he turned around to kiss the scary, yet loving biker. 

“Let's clean you up and get you back to bed,” said Jensen as he pulled away with love in his eyes. There was no denying that he totally fucking adored the kid. 

“Yea ok,” said Jared tiredly, as Jensen grabbed the shampoo to wash Jared’s hair. 

*** 

Once Jared was clean and wrapped up in a towel, Jensen helped him back to bed. The cleaning girl had come in to change the sheets while they were in the shower or one of the other members had done it. Jensen made sure Jared was comfortable before he went back to the bathroom to get himself clean and dressed. 

He walked out of the bathroom to find Jared sleeping peacefully. There was a knock on the door. Jason opened the door before Jensen could get a word out. 

“Boss, umm… a problem,” said Jason looking back out the door behind him. 

“What now?! I was just going to bed,” sighed Jensen, looking at Jared realizing his bandages and cast had gotten wet. 

“Shit! Jason, get the Doc and whoever it is, have them wait down at the bar,” raking his hand through his hair. 

“It's Bela, boss,” said Jason, waiting to hear Jensen yell, but he was surprised when the man just threw his arms up in the air in frustration.


	11. Long Cool Woman

Jensen laid next to Jared on the bed, puffing out an annoyed breath of air. "Ugh! I don't want to go meet with her," raking a hand through his dark blond hair, leaning against Jared's shoulder. 

"Then don't. Just stay here looking all cute and shit while you pout," smirked Jared, his hand caressing Jensen's thigh. 

"Haha, I don't do cute and you know it," said Jensen, turning his face into Jared to leave a small kiss on his shoulder. 

"Yes! That’s right cause you're my big, tough, ruthless, scary, knife-wielding, sexy man that needs to go meet with Bela, the bitch that helped kidnap me," said Jared, pushing Jensen to go meet her. 

"Well... you put it that way..." smirked Jensen. "Besides you are supposed to be sleeping." 

"I don't wanna. I want you," said Jared moving his hand slowly up Jensen's thigh, to the waistband of his lounge pants, looking for a way into them. 

"Whoa there, babe, you need to rest. You are going to be sore later and the doc is on his way up here," said Jensen moving away from Jared's touch. 

"But Jen..." pouted Jared, puppy eyes in full effect. 

Jensen chuckled as he kissed Jared on the forehead before he threw on a worn and slightly tattered Pink Floyd tour t-shirt and headed out the door to meet Bela, leaving Steve and Tom to guard the room. 

“Make sure Chad gets his ass up here soon,” said Jensen closing the door with a click, to Tom. 

“I’ll get him,” said Tom taking the small black radio off his belt. 

“The doc should be up soon. Only the doc and Chad go in that room,” said Jensen to Steve, who just nodded as he watched Jensen walk down the hall. 

“Does he have any idea what he looks like?” asked Steve to Tom who just started laughing and shaking his head at the sight of his leader in a fucked-out state. 

Tattered t-shirt, baggy lounge pants that kept slipping from around his waist (threatening to fall off), sex-mussed hair, a couple of hickeys on his neck and barefoot is how Jensen decided to show up at the meeting with his old protégée. 

Bela noticed the distressed arch of his eyebrows, the way his eyes were glazed over in exhaustion, as well as the look of someone who recently was sexually satisfied, as he pulled the tumbler of whiskey toward him. Taking a long drink of the burn inducing liquor, he stretched himself gangly over the chair with his long bowlegs out in front of him, sizing her up the whole time. 

Bela couldn’t help but stare at the sheer beauty and power of the man. She always thought he was a beautiful man, one she wished she could fuck. Shaking herself mentally, she reminded herself that the man before her was not only gay, but also taken in all ways you could be unavailable to another person. He could also kill her on the spot with one flick of his wrist and wearing a smug smirk doing it. The bastard. 

She cleared her throat and moved the blue file folder across the table at him, fearing the information held inside might just get her killed anyway. 

He set the tumbler down and reached out with his left hand for the folder. “Now what is this? Amell send you with more demands or is he planning on distracting me with you to take Jared out of here?” asked Jensen with an arched eyebrow toward a guy in the back of the room that moved toward the door. 

“Wow Ackles, way to be trusting. Amell is currently chained to a hospital bed at Memorial, recovering from a misplaced bullet to his skull. Jesus Jens, didn’t you teach your people how to shoot a gun properly,” asked Bela haughtily. “THAT… is from Jared’s mother, Samantha Morgan.” 

Pulling the folder closer to him, he picked up his whiskey, bringing it up to his plush, kiss swollen lips for a swig, all the while staring at her in disbelief. 

“Look, you don’t believe me, so be it. Just look at it, Jens. Jared needs to know the truth,” said Bela following the line of his tongue makes against his lips. She has always imagined what it would be like to kiss him, but she knew there would only be this between them, fragile friendliness. 

Putting the glass down with a thump against the tabletop, he opened the folder. On the top was a birth certificate, very official looking, with a sticky note stuck to the left-hand corner. Written in flowery handwriting: 

Jensen, 

Trust Bela to give you this information. Jared’s life depends on it. 

Sam Morgan 

He sat back in his chair again, folding his arms across his chest. “So, what is this about?” nodding toward the folder. 

“The family secret of the century,” said Bela turning the folder around toward her to take the birth certificate out to show him. 

Jensen sat forward, taking the paper in his hand. He read it over twice, not believing what he was reading. 

“Are you fucking shitting me?” asked Jensen looking at her in surprise. 

“Nope. It looks like Jared has a big brother he didn’t know about,” said Bela sitting back in her own chair, smug. 

“Does JD know about this?” asked Jensen still looking over the piece of paper to make sure it isn’t a fake, it wasn’t. 

“If he does, Sam doesn’t know about it. The way JD’s so protective of Jared, one would think he does,” replied Bela watching as Jensen goes through all the paperwork. 

Jensen came across a bank statement with his and Jared’s name on it, another sticky note in the same flowery handwriting was stuck to it: 

Jensen, 

After Amell is dealt with, this is yours. Use it wisely.

Sam Morgan 

Five million dollars, the statement said five million dollars and it was Jensen’s as soon as Amell was dealt with. 

“What does she mean, dealt with? Are we killing him?” asked Jensen feeling his thigh where his sharpest knife was hidden in its sheath under his lounge pants. 

“Well, that all depends on you,” said Bela. 

***** 

"Yes ma'am. I understand," said Travis holding the cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he rolls the Victory Scout out of the temperature-controlled storage unit that belonged to the Mountain Men. Jared's motorcycle was a custom made machine from its white paint job with wooden inlay on the gas tank to its brown leather saddlebags. Travis' task was to get Jared's bike to the Conway Grand. 

"Thank you, Travis. I knew I could count on you." Sam ended the last of many calls she'd made that night. There were so many plans, her backups had backups. There was no way she was allowing Amell to get his hands on Jared. 

She knew there was something wrong with him long ago, yet she had been prevented at every turn from attempting to turn his life around. Mark was too busy trying to start an empire. He wanted his son as ruthless as possible to get him there as early as possible. Pellegrino had given Stephen his sister's married name once he was enrolled in school so there was no association with the MC nor allowing Sam to find him. 

When she and JD got together, it was so different from being with Mark. They had not intended for it to happen, and when it did it tore the friends apart. JD was only trying to help her get her little boy back from that horrible boarding school. He had no idea that Stephen was Mark's own son. 

With Mark, Sam couldn't go to luncheons with her friends from the ladies' rotary club or wear leather and lace or raise her child to be half the man she wanted him to be. JD was the polar opposite. He encouraged Sam to become a high-ranking member of their town's society, to fit into where ever she could and raise Jared as the fine young man he was. 

JD may know now, but if so he has said nothing to let on. Sam knew he had not seen Stephen when he was young, so he may not have known him on sight if they ever met. When the kid killed his own father, she knew she had to put measures in place to protect everyone she had left and their lifestyles. 

There may be 2 MC's because of her, but with JD's recent moves to unite them, her plans could help make things right. Besides, she liked Ackles and wanted Jared to be happy if that is who he chose. 

Her plan might seem simple to an outsider, but she knew the risks and so did her members. Her most trusted girls, Sandy and Gen, were to pose as Candy Stripers to get intel on Amell’s condition and whereabouts. As soon as Sam had that, she could send in Justin and Ash as orderlies to extract her errant son from the hospital. Milo would drive the li'l bastard back to the safe house, where Sam could have a little chat with her darling, fucked in the head son. 

Meanwhile, JD, Rachel, Ruthie, and Alona were trying to keep the drug runners from revolting in the Den now that Misha wasn’t running the show. Misha had them on a tight leash, making sure every last dime was accounted for with every sale. Now that there were rumors of Misha disrespecting the Club and JD, the drug runners thought they could get away with skimming. JD proved to them otherwise, making examples of several of them, including Beavis. 

Jim and Ellen were taking care of the bodyguard that Rachel had “interrogated”, removing the body from the Morgan’s basement to the outskirts of town. He proved to be more than useful; until Rachel deemed otherwise and slit his throat. It was more of a mercy killing than anything else. 

********** 

"Sam's a pretty cold piece. I can't believe she's been prepared for this all these years," huffed Jensen, shocked that maybe JD was the lesser of the two evils in that couple. In the rare times she had spoken to him, she had always regarded Jensen with a fair amount of grace. There was something hidden in her eyes, however, when she spoke of Jared. Now, Jensen understood. 

"I think I can see where Amell gets his craftiness, but the rest of him is all Pellegrino," said Bela with an air of nonchalance that hinted she knew more than she had ever let Jensen in on. Girl was a survivor that is sure, and though she saw him as a mentor, he knew she had the capability to turn on him just as much as any other man. No matter how much she objectified him with her eyes, he made sure she feared him and kept her distance. 

He knew, and he also knew as sweet as Jared came across, his jealous, possessive side rivaled his own. It was scary, and hot as fuck. 

***

Jared got out of bed carefully, not to rip open any of his stitches. He knew Jensen was meeting with the bitch that helped with his kidnapping, he wanted to look her in the eye before he buried a bullet in her head. 

He was dressed in loose-fitting shorts and nothing more as he stood from the bed. Walking toward the door, slow as molasses. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Chad looking up from his book. 

"To the bar," replied Jared breath labored with every step he took. 

"I swear to God, you want Ackles to kill me!" hissed Chad under his breath as he followed his friend and leader out the door. 

"I'm going! You can't fucking stop me, so don't try!" snarled Jared at Chad as they passed the guards posted outside of the room. 

"What the fuck? Jared! You're not supposed to be out of bed," said Jason following them. 

"Jason... when I want your advice, I'll give it to you." Jared was really not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit. He just wanted Jensen, and to shoot the bitch who dared enter their territory. 

The guards followed at a distance, giving chad a questioning look. Chad just shrugged as he grabbed ahold of Jared's arm to steady him before they reached the elevator. 

"I swear Jay, if Ackles doesn’t kill you, I will!" bitched Chad as they reached the first floor. 

Jared walked slowly, pain radiated through his chest with each step and breath. His ribs felt like they were on fire, his lungs were about the same. “Quit yer bitchin’, Chad. I’m not an invalid.” 

Coming to a standstill at the entrance of the bar, he watched the beautiful, ruthless, cunning man that sat at the table a few feet away laughing with the vicious bitch that had orchestrated his kidnapping. Jared could feel the anger, the rage swelling inside him as he watched the woman leer and seductively smile at what was his. Jared’s breathing becomes labored, his mind working double-time to keep him conscious and alert, while his eyesight doubles. He takes two steps forward only to stumble, feeling his legs go weak under him like a newborn foal. 

“SHIT,” mumbled Chad as he noticed Jared going down. _He must have overexerted himself,_ he thought, catching him by the arm without the cast. 

“What the... Jared!” exclaimed Jensen turning at the commotion, rushing towards Chad to help settle Jared into a chair. “Sonovabitch, Chad!” 

“I had nothing to do with this! YOU try stopping Moose when he’s on a rampage!” said Chad holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Jay… Darlin’…” 

“Don’t you Darlin’ me!” snarled Jared, breathless and in pain as Jensen slowly lowered him into a chair at the table. 

Jared sat, leaning into the back of the chair, glaring daggers at Bela. Jensen chuckled quietly at the sight of his big moose as he pushed the folder toward him. 

“THAT... is from your mother. Thought you would like to know exactly why Stephen Amell is after you,” said Bela with a smug smile. 

“How would my mother know that, and why the HELL would she give YOU the information?” asked Jared between his teeth, his ribs causing him discomfort sitting at the angle he was, in the chair. 

“Because Jared, love. Your mother wanted to warn you. The only way to do that without your father finding out was through me,” said Bela folding her hands on the tabletop in front of her as she sent him an innocent stare. 

Jensen watched as the two of them stared at each other, to see which would break first. He was surprised that it was Bela who broke first with a nod of respect and apology. Jared was equally surprised, but that still didn’t stop him from wanting to shoot her. 

Reaching out for the folder in front of him, he scanned over some of the documents. Looking at them in disbelief, Jared eyed Jensen. 

“Are these for real?” asked Jared in a hushed tone. 

Jensen nodded his head, pain, and love settled in his eyes. 

“HE’S... MY... FUCKING... BROTHER?” yelled Jared, full of disgust and fright. His breathing came in short bursts between words. Slimy tingles coursed through him, making him feel degraded and unclean. 

Jensen put a hand on his shoulder, whispering loving, encouraging words in his ear to calm him. Kissing his cheek where the bruising was mostly healed and not quite as tender as other places. 

“JENSEN! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A PLAN!” exclaimed Jared, looking at the biker with pleading eyes. 

“He doesn’t, but your mother does,” said Bela looking into the hazel orbs of the big man sweating in pain. She almost felt guilty for being part of the coup that got him hurt, almost.


	12. Comfortably Numb

Jensen could tell that Jared was having a tough time sitting at the table after Bela had let it slip that Jared's mother had a plan. He can see the murderous look Jared is giving her, as he sweats in pain, taking shallow breaths. He wants to kill the bitch where she sits, probably would if Jensen's hand wasn’t on his knee. 

Jensen knew he had to somehow convince Jared to go back up to their suite to lie down. He also knew that wasn’t going to happen as long as Bela was in the building. He couldn't just ask Chad to get him back to the suite. One, Chad was a horrible babysitter and two, Jared wasn’t leaving the table, conscious, without Jensen. With this knowledge, a naughty smirk started to reach the corner of Jensen's mouth. 

"Jared, sweetheart, why don't we handle this in the morning? You need rest," whispered Jensen as he gently kissed along the bigger man's jaw line to his ear. His hand inched up Jared's knee to his thigh, squeezing the muscular inside area close to the man's groin. 

Jared's steely, hazel eyes never left Bela's as Jensen nuzzled and kissed his neck, his hand creeping up to where Jared’s thick, hard member was pushing against the worn material of his shorts. 

"Jensen... we need to deal with this now," growled Jared as Jensen gripped him tightly through his shorts. 

"Mmm... I agree... but let's start with this," Jensen nipped his ear as he roughly stroked the big man's cock, trying to make Jared fall apart in front of Bela. 

Bela tried not to squirm in her chair as she watched the two of them, Jared's gaze daring her to say something. She wasn’t at all stupid, she knew Jensen well. He could be balls deep in Jared and kill her with just a flick of his wrist. 

She was getting slightly turned on by Jensen, the way he gently caressed Jared's jaw and neck with his lips and tongue, the subtle intake of breath from Jared as Jensen's hand twisted on his cloth-covered cock, the way the bigger man's eyes darkened when Jensen moved his whole body closer with intent to seduce him out of the conversation they were trying to have. 

Bela decided that this was the moment that she needed to make herself scarce. She wanted to get out of there before she said or did something royally stupid. Being at the other end of Jensen's knife was neither what she nor Sam needed right now. 

"I will leave you two... to do... whatever. I'll be back later this afternoon with more information," clearing her throat as she stood from the table to make her escape. 

Jared sat there, stiff in all ways, as Bela stood from the table. He watched as she made her way to the doorway of the bar. Jensen moved his lips down Jared's neck, nibbling his collar bone while reaching inside Jared's shorts to firmly stroke his throbbing member with his rough, calloused hand, earning a moan out of the man beneath him. 

"Is she gone?" muttered Jensen in between licks of his silky tongue on the beautiful clavicle before him. 

"Yes, you tease! You better get me upstairs and naked soon," panted Jared, tipping his head back with a groan. 

“Oh, Darlin’ you ain’t seen nothing yet,” smirked Jensen releasing the man’s cock and removing his hand from the shorts as he stood up, leaning over him. 

Before Jared even knew what was happening, Jensen picked him up, bridal style. Carrying him out of the bar and into the elevator, Jared protested the entire way. 

Jared pushed at Jensen's chest weakly, kicking his legs to try to get the shorter man to let him down while in the elevator. There were another couple and a few of Jensen's men in the small space with them, a slight blush was creeping over Jared's face. He didn't want to seem weak to the other men, regardless of his injuries. 

"Darlin', if I drop you, you will feel it," warned Jensen as he gripped Jared's legs more firmly. 

"You Sonofa..." started Jared as the elevator stopped on their floor, Jensen strolled out into the hall like it was a regular day. Jared folded his arms around Jensen's neck and started kissing him just behind his ear (two could play this deadly game). 

A shiver ran down Jensen's spine as Jared continued to suck and kiss behind his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and softly nibbling it. Jensen was having a hard time focusing on getting them to their room; if Jared didn't stop he was likely to pin him up against the wall right there and have his way. 

Chris had walked ahead of them, opening the door to the suite, doing a safety check of the room before the two men entered. Jensen finally made it to the room as Chris was exiting. 

"Not one damn whisper of a noise from anyone outside this room for at least 6 hours," growled Jensen as he kicked the door closed behind him. 

Jared let go of his ear, once the door was closed firmly behind him, his fingers lightly trailing through the short hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck as he carried him over to the bed. Jensen thought of just plopping the bigger man down but was mindful of his injuries. He lay him down slowly as he pressed his lips to Jared's in a scorching kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Jensen reached down to pull off Jared's shorts, sliding them down his hips and legs till they landed on the floor in a puddle. His lover was fully erect and panting as Jensen kissed his way back up his man's body. Nipping at the inside of his thigh up to his hip bones, purposely missing his rock-hard erection, only to softly blow his warm breath over the tip. He drove Jared more insane with each touch. 

Jared made soft whimpering noises as Jensen climbed up his body, making him a frenzied mess as the feather-light touches of his pouty lips hit each spot on his body. He was coming apart at the seams slowly, pre-come pulsing from his swollen member. A moan escaped him as he felt Jensen lightly blow on the tip of his dick, sending shivers down to his balls. His hands gripped the sheets tight; his knuckles were white. 

"Jen, please," begged Jared, not sure what he was asking for, just knowing that he needed something from the other man. 

Jensen licked his lips and locked his gaze with Jared as he took him in his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside vein. Jared shook and moaned as Jensen bobbed up and down along his shaft. 

Jensen took him deeper down his throat, almost gagging on his length, relaxing as he swallowed around the thickness of him. Jared groaned and thrust his hips upwards a little as he felt himself at the back of his lovers throat. Jensen began to knead his tight pink rim with his free hand as he held Jared's hip down with the other. Jared was so close. Moaning around his shaft, Jensen sank his finger into his tight silky hole and began the push and pull, in and out of him, nice and slow. 

Jared couldn't take much more, his head thrashing upon the pillow as Jensen added another finger, scissoring him open. Popping off his dick with a string of saliva coming from his lips. 

"Darlin' you gotta tell me what you want. I need to hear it before I go any further," said Jensen as he pushed a third finger in, caressing his prostate with just a crook of his fingers. 

Jared moaned louder his hips coming off the bed, his back arching up. "Please Jen...please." 

"What you want baby; gotta tell me," whispered Jensen pulling his hand back only to sink it deeper into the stretched hole. 

"You... please..." moaned Jared. "Fuuuuck." 

Jensen gently took his hand away from his lover's hip to reach over to grab the lube on the nightstand beside them. The bottle cap making a snicking sound as it was flicked open by deft fingers. Pulling away from Jared's tightness, Jensen quickly removed his lounge pants and coated his own member with the slick gel. 

"You ready?" asked Jensen as he coated Jared's sensitive rim with the cool gel, before lifting his legs around his waist. 

"Please... I need you..." moaned Jared watching his every move with darkened eyes, lids half-open, mouth gaping as he panted for breath. 

Lining himself up with his lover's entrance, Jensen pushed into the tight heat that always felt of home to him. Jared was his everything and right now he was going to show him just that. Buried balls deep in one go, he stayed still so the bigger man could adjust and the burn would fade. 

"Oh lord Jen! Move. Please move!" begged Jared as his legs squeezed around Jensen's waist, his fingernails biting into his shoulders as he held on for dear life. 

Jensen pulled slowly, tantalizingly, out of him only to drive his cock deep and hard, back into the heat and silk that was Jared and causing him to moan out a curse. He kept the slow pace for another couple of thrusts before he felt his balls aching for his own release. He knew Jared had to be close with the way he was moaning Jensen's name. 

Jensen pulled fully out of him only to slam back in deep, his hips digging into Jared's pelvic bone, the head of his cock rubbing just right against Jared's prostate on each deep thrust. 

"Jen! Oh My God! I’m gonna... oh shit yes! Jen! JEN!" yelled Jared right before he came untouched, only from Jensen's cock. White creamy ropes of semen spilled upon his stomach and chest as Jensen quickened his pace. 

Jensen groaned and grunted as he pulled Jared's legs further apart, holding him at the upper thighs while he continued to thrust in and out of him at a fast pace. His eyes closed as he let out a curse, he filled him to the brim with his own seed. 

Heady and sated, Jensen pulled out of him carefully and curled up next to his lover. Catching his breath, Jensen pressed a small kiss to the side of Jared's mouth before getting up to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a facecloth off the shelf behind the door and wet it. Wiping himself down and rising the cloth to bring it with him back to bed to wipe Jared down. 

Jensen stood over him, watching as he breathed deeply in his sleep, taking the cloth to Jared's chest and stomach. He cleaned away the mess they had caused with their intensity. Jared had a small line of drool escaping from his lower lip, making Jensen scoff as he threw the washcloth aside and got back into bed next to his lover. 

Jared didn't stir at all. Jensen knew he must've been exhausted from the meeting and damn well after their lovemaking. Jensen wrapped his arm around his immobile form as he too fell asleep. 

It was noon by the time Jared opened his eyes, sleep and good sex were just what Dr. Ackles had ordered. His body was sore in all the right ways, now if only he could get rid of the burn in his chest and side from the bruised ribs. Jensen was not in the bed, he must have gotten up earlier to deal with this mess. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Amell was his half...No... Amell was his mother's first-born child. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Jared grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, looking through his contacts, he contemplates on calling his mother. His fingers land on JD's number instead. He pushes the call button and raises the phone to his ear. 

"Hey son," drones JD's smooth fatherly tone on the other line. 

"You knew, didn't you," accused Jared, frowning as he stood slowly and carefully as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, clutching the phone tightly. 

"Boy, I don't know...." started JD before Jared started laughing. 

"Of course you knew.... he was your best friend," he huffed, sounding almost manic. 

"Jay, where's Jen?" asked JD concerned, as he heard his son pissing in the background. 

"I don't know Dad, I'm not his keeper," replied Jared, pulling himself back together and making his way back to the bed. 

"I don't have time to fight with you, Jay. Yes, I knew, but not 'til you were in college," sighed JD. 

"Thank you," whispered Jared. "Thank you for making me safe then, but you could have told me." 

That was the last thing JD expected to hear out of his son.


	13. Heat of the Moment

Yes ma'am. I understand," said Travis holding the cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he rolls the Victory Scout out of the temperature-controlled storage unit that belonged to the Mountain Men. Jared's motorcycle was a custom made machine from its white paint job with wooden inlay on the gas tank to its brown leather saddlebags. Travis' task was to get Jared's bike to the Conway Grand. 

He loaded the bike up into the trailer behind his truck, nerves getting the best of him. Ackles made him nervous, Sam scared him shitless, but Jared, Jared terrified him. Travis made sure there wasn’t a bit of dirt or blemish on his bike as he loaded up for the forty-five-minute drive. 

**** 

Ackles was at his favorite table in the Conway Grand's bar, thinking of ways to keep Jared out of the fight to come. Chris refilled his tumbler ever so often with whiskey, while Jason went over all the details that they received from Bella the night before while waiting for the bitch to arrive to get them more. 

**** 

Travis forgot about the valet parking as he pulled up to the hotel. A young blond man ran up to his driver's side. "Hey, delivery for Jared Padalecki." 

"Oh you want to go around to the parking garage, sir." 

"Thanks, man." Travis made a salute to him as he drove toward the building adjacent to the hotel. Parking in the first empty spot he could find, he starts to unload the bike. 

"Hey, you can't park there," said a parking attendant. 

"I’m only unloading Jared's bike, then leaving. Take it up with Ackles if you got a problem," snarled Travis as he witnessed the attendant's face pale at the use of Ackles' name. "Now how do I get to the hotel from here to get a signature?" 

"Ummm...the elevator over there sir," stammered the attendant 

"Thanks," he said as he unlocked the gate and unhooked the multi-ratchet straps holding the bike in place on the trailer. 

Once the bike was off the trailer and parked next to Jared's Camaro, Travis headed towards the elevator with clipboard in hand. 

He exited on the main floor, walked right up to the reception desk. 

"Hello, welcome to the Conway Grand," smiled a young brunette in her early twenties. 

"Hi, delivery for Jared Padalecki, I need his signature," said Travis, looking at his clipboard with the fake delivery slip on it. 

**** 

Jared hung up the phone after thanking his Dad for keeping him safe. He decided that it was time to face his mother with all this bullshit. He stood from the bed slowly, the burning in his chest and ribs had eased a bit. 

He found a shirt and a pair of jeans in Jensen's bottom drawer and got dressed as quickly as he could. He found his boots by the door, slipping them on and grabbing his wallet of the dresser, he found his cut draped over a chair next to the table, but he couldn't find his keys. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Yea" he murmured to whoever was guarding him. 

**** 

The elevator opened up to the third floor, Travis stepped out and looked down the hall, Chad was standing against the wall next to a room, he took a guess that was where Jared was. He started walking toward his second in command. 

"Hey Travis. What brings you here?" asked Chad as he stood up straight away from the wall in a protective manner. 

"Hey Chad. I need Jared's signature for delivering his bike," said Travis with a wink. 

"Alright," said Chad as he turned toward the door and knocked, waiting for Jared to answer. 

"Yea?" Said a muffled voice. 

Chad opened the door to find Jared dressed and in his cut, looking right as rain and ready to ride. 

"Travis is here. He needs your signature." As he stepped aside to let the man in the room. 

"Hey Jay. How you doing bud?" asked Travis as he passed the clipboard to him. 

"I'm better than most," replied Jared, taking it from him; he looked down at it and noticed the note that was written; 

Bike in parking garage. 

Mom's at cabin.  
Has Amell tied up.  
Your choice.  
Gotcha back!

Jared took the pen and signed his name and wrote: Let's go, give me my keys. 

Handing the clipboard back to Travis with a smirk. 

Chad didn't like that smirk on Jared's face, that was the "I'm gonna raise some hell and fuck some shit up" look, not good. 

Travis turned to Chad, Jared nodded, showing him the note on the clipboard. 

Chad's eyes widen. "Are you fucking batshit crazy? Ackles is going to kill me and then you, slowly and painfully," looking at Jared like he had lost his goddamn marbles. 

"I need to do this. I'm going to do this," said Jared. "If you're gonna help, then help, if not then get the fuck outta my way!" Jared said, staring down his best friend. 

"Never said I wasn’t gonna help, just said you're fucking insane," replied Chad with a sigh. "Come on. I know away to get you out without alerting the overprotective knife-wielding madman of a boyfriend you have."

*****

Bela had not wanted to go to the Mansion, but she felt she had no choice. She had to get the girl out of that nightmare. It sickened her that Amell could be that cruel. Who knows what the sick fuck had done to the fourteen-year-old.

She wasn't about to tell the girl that her brother was killed for his stupidity. Who in their right mind pulls a gun on Jared in front of Ackles?

She entered the mansion through the servant's entrance to avoid Amell's many guards.

Bela made it to the second floor without being spotted, she had to find the right room that the girl was being kept. She walked down the hall passing a couple of rooms, listening at each door for sounds or movement.

The fourth door she came to, she could hear someone crying. She tried the knob only to discover it was locked. Bela looked down the hall to make sure she wasn't followed, taking her lockpick kit out of her jacket pocket and began fiddling with the doorknob. Finally, she heard the click she was hoping for.

She opened the door to find a young girl in a tattered dress, barefoot and dirty, chained to a four-poster bed.

Bela stepped up to the bed, putting a finger to her lips letting the girl know to be quiet. She then put her lock-picking skills to work on the cuffs that were restraining the child's wrists.

"We are getting out of here. Can you walk?" whispered Bela.

The girl nodded as she rubbed her wrists and sat up at the edge of the bed watching as the woman before her poked her head out of the doorway.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, Bela whispered, "Alright come on, before the guard comes with your meal."

The girl limped to her side. One of her feet was severely swollen, no doubt Amell had broken it so the girl couldn't get away. The sick bastard.

Nonetheless, Bela led her down the hall and to the staircase. Not a guard in sight. That was weird, there were always guards hanging around.

They made their way to the kitchen where the servant's exit was, the cook and maid were playing cards.

"You stay hidden, while I go distract them; be right back," whispered Bela as she walked into the room. "Hey Tobey, where is everyone?"

The chef looked up at her from his cards. "Well, since Mr. Amell is in the hospital, all his people decided to take a holiday. What are you doing here? Thought you were fired."

"I came to grab something for the boss. He wants it at the hospital with him," said Bela walking back to where the girl was hidden.

"We need to make this look good," said Bela through gritted teeth.

The girl nodded hesitantly, hoping she wasn't really going to that horrible man.

Bela grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the room.

"Ah! Yes, I'm sure he does want that piece of pie with him. Be a good girl now, deary," said the chef as he watched Bela walk out the door with the girl.

****

Meanwhile, JD, Rachel, Ruthie, and Alona had been trying to keep the drug runners from revolting in the Den now that Misha wasn't running the show. Misha had them on a tight leash, making sure every last dime was accounted for with every sale. Now that there were rumors of Misha disrespecting the Club and JD, the drug runners thought they could get away with skimming. JD proved to them otherwise, making examples of several of them, including Beavis.

JD had just finished slitting Beavis' throat open, killing him slowly in front of the other drug runners when his phone rang.

It was Jared.

"Hey son," JD said in his smooth fatherly tone.

"You knew, didn't you," accused Jared.

 _'Shit,'_ thought JD. He was hoping this wouldn't come up so soon.

"Boy, I don't know...." started JD, hoping he could get away with a lie before Jared started laughing.

He moved closer to his bike that was parked in the front yard of the house so no one could overhear, especially the drug runners that were on their knees tied up in the backyard of his house.

"Of course you knew... he was your best friend," he huffed, sounding almost manic.

"Jay, where's Jen?" asked JD concerned about his son's well being, as he heard his son pissing in the background.

"I don't know Dad, I'm not his keeper," replied Jared.

"I don't have time to fight with you, Jay. Yes, I knew, but not till you were in college," sighed JD.

"Thank you," whispered Jared. "Thank you for making me safe then, but you could have told me."

That was the last thing JD expected to hear out of his son.

Jared had hung up before JD could say anything, although he was speechless at the moment. He just looked at the phone in shock.

A town car pulled into his driveway. Without cutting the engine, a young woman climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Are you JD Morgan?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"My name's Bela, I got something of yours," said Bela as the teenager stepped out the car, filthy, tear tracks down her face.

"Tricia? We all thought you were dead. Sorry, hun," said JD, taking in her rough appearance. "Did that bastard touch you, girl?"

"No, Uncle JD. I kicked him in his man parts like JT showed me to do." Her voice a bit raspy.

"Let's get you inside so Rachel can help you clean up, ok?" asked JD putting a protective arm around the girl. "Thanks for bringing her back."

"Not a problem. Now I gotta stop your son from doing something stupid," said Bela turning to head back to the driver's side of her car.

****

Sam Morgan, Jared's mother and the baddest bitch in the county, had sent her most trusted girls, Sandy and Gen to pose as candy stripers to get intel on Amell's condition at memorial hospital.

Sandy and Gen had found out that the narcissistic sociopath had surgery to remove the bullet out of his head and was now being given sedatives and restrained to the bed.

He might be her firstborn, but she had no love for him or what he tried to pull with her youngest. She had sent in Justin and Ash to pose as orderlies to extract Amell from the hospital.

Milo would then drive the li'l bastard back to the safe house, where Sam could have a little chat with her darling, fucked-in-the-head son.

Justin and Ash had come up with fake paperwork stating Amell was being transferred to another facility by another doctor, they then had increased his dose of sedatives before unstrapping him and heading for the van that would take him to the cabin where Sam was waiting.

Ash and Justin had gotten him into the van just as a group of orderlies and a doctor had come running out the back door they had just exited.

"Milo! Pedal to the metal, Dude!" said Ash, strapping the wheelchair Amell was restrained to.

Milo had peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the back roads that would take them to the outskirts of Sandyville.

****

Sam paced the faded, cracked, linoleum floor of the unused kitchen, waiting to hear from Justin or Ash.

What she didn't expect was Bela calling.

"I need to meet with you." Bela said.

"Did you give Ackles the file?"

"Yes, but Jared was there."

"Shit," sighed Sam "How did he take it? Oh nevermind, get to the cabin. I'll text you the address."

Sam clicked off the call, raking a hand down her face, and continued her pacing.

****

Bela was close to the cabin, so it didn't take her long to get there. Getting out of her town car, she made her way into the rundown shack that Sam called a cabin.

"Bela. What is so damn important that it couldn't wait?" snarled Sam.

"Jared is pissed and rightfully so. Do I tell them your plan?" asked Bela frowning from the doorway.

"Yes. I thought we had discussed this," said Sam through gritted teeth, still pacing.

"I gave them the file as you asked," said Bela, "but you never told me exactly what your plan was." She was careful not to piss off the woman biker. Bela was well aware of how ruthless she could be.

"The plan is to get that fucking bastard here so I can have a chat with him. Let him know that the contract isn't happening and that I have legally taken all his assets and legal documents away from him, including all his businesses, legal and not. I have changed all his holdings over to Jared and Jensen for the clubs." Sam stopped in the middle of the floor, staring at her. Sizing her up, trying to see if she really would pass this information along. "I was going to leave him as he is, but I think a nice torture by Ackles' knives might sound sweeter. Is he on board with that?"

"At this rate, Ackles is willing to do anything to keep Jared safe," replied Bela. "He has already killed Osric. The little guy decided to pull a gun on Jared, just because Amell took his sister, using her as blackmail. Don't worry she's safe and sound with JD. Then Ackles killed that rat bastard, cheating man-whore, Misha. Used his knives on him."

They both heard a vehicle approaching up the gravel path. Sam knew it was Milo with Justin and Ash.

"Alright, you get your ass to Conway to tell my son what I have in store for this piece of shit," said Sam, smiling as she saw Justin pushing Amell in a wheelchair with a bandana in his mouth, his eyes wide as he took in the beautiful blonde woman. Sam instructed Justin to wheel him into the living room and tie him to the chair in there. Milo and Ash followed to help.

Bela left the shack, walked to her car and slipped behind the wheel. She sat there for a moment and mulled over what Sam had said about all Amell's assets. She was hoping to get a cut of the pot they were going after.

The rumble of bikes came from behind her. Jared was on his Victory, looking handsome as ever with two other members. One she knew as Chad the other she didn't recognize. _'Does Ackles know he's here?'_

She started the Lincoln and drove off toward Conway.

****

"You worthless piece of filth! How dare you! THAT WAS MY SON YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON!" yelled Sam as she slapped Amell across the face.

He still had the bandana in his mouth, but he could still taste blood in his mouth after his estranged mother slapped him. All he could do is mumble behind it.

"You are every bit of your father. You don't give a fuck who you hurt or that you ruin lives as long as you get what you want!" Sam spat on the floor in disgust, barely missing his bare foot.

"You've gone too far," Sam snarled, smiling through her intense anger. "You think you're untouchable, but Dearest Son of mine, where do you think all that leeway came from? Certainly not just your name, and not from the supposed fear you think you instill in others.

Amell's eyes said everything she wanted to know. He didn't give a shit, not one. He built his businesses out of fear, sex, and power.

"Oh, you're going to love this next part, you fucking douche canoe!" said Sam with a smirk that rivaled Jared's. "Mommy isn't covering your shitty little tracks any longer. All your filthy money and disgusting little deals you think are just waiting for your cocky ass? Those are no longer any of your concern, including the legal ones." At Amell's look of shock and anger, Sam smiled so coldly, even he was shaken.

"I must say, I was surprised you had a legit brain cell available to make those investments the honest way. Here's where you fucked up." Her expression stony, sharp eyes honed onto his with laser precision, "Jared was not your toy. To top that, everything you hold dear was never really yours. And since you aren't satisfied with the toys I let you have, I have taken them away."

****

Bela pulled up to the Conway Grand to find Jensen stalking toward her. He was pissed, he had his butterfly knife in his hand, twirling.

"Where is he?!" hollered Jensen. "Amell has him, he's gonna die, and if you had anything to do with it, trust me, I will make it painful and slow."

"Well, I can assure you, I didn't do anything of the sort. Chad was with him as well as another gent heading to this address," said Bela handing him a piece of paper. "You better hurry, no telling what he will find there."

"Boys! Bikes ready!?" called Jensen almost running to the parking garage. He didn't really trust the bitch, but he would take anything right now to get Jared back safe.

"Boss! Your bike has been tampered with," yelled Jason.

"Jared..." sighed Jensen as he hooked his brakes and gas line back together. "Fucker! He thought I wouldn't notice, or he knew I would so it would buy him time to get to wherever he went."

Jason helped Jensen get his bike back in order.

"Alright! Let's ride!" yelled Jensen, getting on his Harley, swearing to himself on Jared's love, Amell would die this day.

****

The door was rickety, the whole room smelled of dust and mildew, and a mouse ran over his booted foot as he stepped into the dank, poorly lit room that used to be the kitchen of the safe house. His mother, a petite, blonde, gorgeous woman was sitting by the table, now leaning with only three legs, waiting for him.

"Mother." His gruff voice rang through the overwhelming silence.

"JT, they told me you were badly injured," said the woman now looking beyond her years.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" He was curt, looking around the rundown place, taking in the unused cabin of his childhood.

"In the next room... JT you have to..."

"I don't. I've heard more than enough," he said with a frown, pulling his nickel-plated Taurus PT92 out of his waistband.

"Wait, JT..." putting a hand to his shoulder.

"You knew about this, the whole time. Thanks for the heads up Mom. Time for me to end this, dontcha think?" he grimly stated as he walked into the next room.

The floor was squishy, mold and moisture from the partially caved-in roof making it so. The wire cutting into his wrists painfully, he could feel the blood running down his fingertips. His ankles tied to the front legs of the chair were just as tight, if not more so. The bandana that was shoved in his mouth about twenty minutes ago was starting to taste like ash and gasoline.

He felt more than heard the heavy boot steps nearing him. Amell saw the glint of silver before the glint of malice in the hazel eyes that bore into him, filled with... was that disgust and loathing?

It couldn't be....

Jared was supposed to love him just as much as _he_ loved _him_. Jared was supposed to love _and_ cherish him! Not look at him like he was trash. Why didn't... _won't_ he look at him like he looked at that traitorous fuck, Ackles!

"I don't know what kind of fairy tale you're living in Stephen," came a honey-sweet voice from behind the gun. "Hate to break it to ya, but Jensen is more of a man than you will ever hope to be."

The terrifying sound of a gun going off ricocheted around the room. There was a painful stinging in his chest, where a red stain started to spread across his shirt. His eyes were wide with fear. He could just barely make out the figure of the man that just killed him, shot him in cold blood.

"You shot me," Amell whispered, finally able to spit out the rag. "You FUCKING shot me!" before another shot rang out, this time between his eyes and darkness took over quickly.

****

"Jay, it's done, it's over. Come on, look at me," came a voice through the fog in Jared's brain.

"You killed him, love. It's over." Arms embraced him, female, strong, felt like and smelled of his mother. Her perfume filled his senses, making him feel safe.

Blinking, Jared took in the room he was standing in. His focus fell on Stephen Amell tied to a chair, body lax, a waxy face of death.

He felt the arms embracing him, turning him away from the death he just caused. He had done his fair share of beating guys up, bar brawls, but never had he killed someone.

"Get Ackles, NOW!!" A female voice shouted above the din of people in the safehouse.

Jensen had arrived 2 minutes after the first shot rang out loud and clear.

"Jared! What did you... why did you..." said a worried gruff male's voice, sounded like his dad, but he couldn't be sure.

Jensen moved out of Sam's way to get Jared to a chair, so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't get them out properly. Jensen was confused as to why Jared didn't rough him up instead of just shooting Amell. After all the sick fuck did to him, you would think he would have beat the shit outta him and then killed him.

Strong, reassuring, muscular arms came around him, embracing him lovingly, hand in his hair, arm wrapped around his lower back, pulling his head down to rest on a shoulder, that's when he lets the tears flow. He couldn't believe that he had pulled the trigger.

"Come on, let's get outta here," said a whiskey smooth voice, one he recognized.

Jared nodded, reluctantly moving away from the warm embrace; his body felt ice cold. They walked out of the safehouse, Jared's senses were assaulted with the fresh Spring air, sounds of birds chirping, the smell of snow melting, and grass growing.

The glimmering shine of the Victory Scout was almost blinding in the bright sunlight. He saw Jensen's Harley Road King parked right next to it, and he had a feeling the person holding onto him was the owner of that beautiful machine.

He stopped walking to look to his right to see dazzling green eyes gazing into his. Jared was tired, sore, and looking into those amazing green orbs staring at him, he knew he was loved. A small smile fell on his thin lips, dimples peeking out.

"Hi," Jared sighed.

"Hi yourself, handsome," replied Jensen, shaking his head slightly with a chuckle.

Jared pulled him close, kissing him, then walked toward his Scout. Running his hand over the tank, he gracefully straddled the beast and kick-started the engine. Relished in the purr between his legs. It reminded Jensen of how he would straddle him in a chair. Shaking that off and shifting himself, he hopped on his own bike.

Over the roar of the twin-carb engines Jared yelled, " I love you!"

Jensen smiled a wicked, promising all sorts of naughty things and yelled back, "I know!"

They rode off into the sunset side by side, back to the Hotel.

~FIN~


End file.
